Heart Of Hufflepuff
by MidnightGremlin
Summary: It's a story of the Lady of Hufflepuff, and the Founders. I thought that the past of Hogwarts needed to be told. It follows her through some of her years there, and the begining of the school itself. Please r/r!!~STATUS:COMPLETE!!!~
1. First Empressions

HEART OF HUFFLEPUFF   
  
She sat alone in a light and happy room. Her manuscript sitting in front of her. The sun  
shone in through the many windows in her office. She was happy. There wasn't much else that  
you could say. She was so thrilled that her dreams had been accomplished at eighteen, and now  
she had everything she had ever wanted. She had life, she had her flowers filling her room, she  
had her school that was magnificent. This was such a lovely school. In sat in one of the most  
beautiful places in the whole country. There were the woods of in the east, the Mountains to the  
North, the Lake to the south, and the lovely school situated in between all of them, on the nicest  
grounds one could ever lay eyes on. She stared out of her window on the East side in a tower  
out onto the grounds of her beloved school. This school that she had worked so hard to build.  
This was her Hogwarts.  
Helga pushed a lock of brown curly hair out of her face and resumed writing.  
  
I have put my heart and soul into what I do here. This place is me, this school is  
what I created it to be. I know that I won't be remembered as the girl who saved  
us all, or the brilliant one who could do the most advanced magic right before  
your eyes with out ever even using a wand, or I won't be remembered as the  
genius who was so cunning and smooth, I'll be Silly little Helga. And I'm alright  
with that. I am the youngest of the four of us, I'm not the head master, I'm not the  
advanced magic professor, I'm Helga, the Herbologist. The little girl in the  
garden. I have actually hidden gardens throughout my school, without any of the  
others knowing. They still think I don't know what I'm doing, but I'll prove them  
wrong someday. They'll learn that once and for all that I am strong, I will not  
fall under pressure, I will not give in, I am Helga Hufflepuff, and I am great.  
  
She sat back in her chair and looked at the parchment she had just written on. She wanted  
people to know who she was in the years to come. She didn't want to just the fonder of the  
House and nothing more. Godric had done so many things in his life time. She could even see  
him out there on the grounds playing with some of the new pupils. Salazar was brilliant. He  
confided in Helga about some of the things that he's done in his time. He seemed so great and  
powerful, not like the way that people new her. And the there was Rowena. She was perfect.   
Beautiful, Smart, Funny, she was amazing, she was Helgas inspiration. If only when I'm 35 I'll  
still look as good as her. But she was only eighteen, there would be time enough for everything.   
Helga got up from her wooden desk and chair and walked over to the window that looked  
over the grounds. What a lovely day. The sun was setting over the forbidden forest, the lake was  
calm and Nessie was playing with some of the students. The mountains had turned purple. It was  
truly a magnificent day. But then, what days at Hogwarts weren't?  
She heard a knock on her door. She waked across the sunny wooden floors to the door.   
This was the only office in the castle with wood instead of stone. Helga had insisted. She hated  
stone, It was too cold. It wasn't a happy building material, it never got warmer in the sunlight.   
And Helgas rooms were always filled with sunlight. Helga loved the feeling of Bare feet on warn  
wood. It always felt so nice.  
"Yes? Who's there?" She called in her young sweet voice.  
"It's a student"  
"Oh, come in." She said as she opened the door to let him in.  
"I'm very sorry to bother you."  
"No, It's alright. What is your name? I've never seen you around her before."  
"Oh, I haven't taken any Herbologist classes or care of magical creatures classes  
Before. I want to though"  
"Well, what is your name?"  
"Adrien"  
"Adrien, what?"  
"Adrien Malfoy"  
"Well, young sir, come in" She said with a smile.  
"Well, you see, I...."  
"Whats wrong?" Helga asked. He had a look on his face that something was  
troubling him, but he didn't want to mention it. "You can tell me anything."  
"I just met you. How can I trust you?" He asked. Adriens family had always  
taught him to trust no one until you know that you can trust them.  
"Well, for one thing, I am a teacher here, and another thing, I don't tell people  
secrets. I'm very trustworthy. Trust me." She said with a smile on her face. He looked up and  
saw her smiling. "Alright, well, I was outside with some friends of mine, and we were going to go  
into the forest." He stopped. The teachers didn't want students going into the forest, he knew he  
had it coming to him, but she only nodded and smiled at him.  
"Go on"  
"Alright, well, we were going to go in and Do stuff, you know, get off the grounds  
and do some exploring. It was all Griffins idea just to let you know, but when we got in there,  
they decided to dare me to stay in there alone, but I couldn't deny a dare, they'd laugh at me, but  
anyway, I was in there and I heard a little noise in the bushes, and I went over to them and this  
was sitting in there." He opened up the inside of his robes and pulled a small little black fur ball  
out. "I didn't think it was a magical animal and I could see the little things mother dead off in the  
distance, so I brought him to you, knowing that your the Magical creatures teacher."  
"Well Adrien, you did the right thing. Here, come follow me." She said and turned  
around. The sunlight bounced in her brown curls and her simple light robes billowed behind her.   
Adrien thought that she was very pretty. But she led him to another room of her office. There  
was a bed back in this one.   
"Lye him on my bed, we'll get this figured out" She walked over to the wooden  
draws and pulled out some different medical things like roots and things that only muggle doctors  
used. She pushed out the shutters of stained glass and let the sunlight come in to this room as  
well. She pulled all of the light yellow drapes around the bed out of the way and behind the  
wooden poles and got to work.   
"What did the mother look like. It's hard to tell what he is, since he's so little."  
"She had black stripes, and white and gray, and a pointy little nose, She was  
actually really cute, except for the whole being dead" Adrien said quietly. Helga laughed at the  
remark.   
"Good, well I think its a muggle creature. I believe that they are called badgers"  
"Oh"  
"Yes, I think doing some simple muggle tricks will get him to be feeling better"  
"Alright.....Where did you learn muggle doctor things?"  
"Oh! I spent a year with a muggle doctor, learning how. I figured That If I'm  
going to finish becoming a Medi-witch, I should know other things too. Ones mind can not be  
limited to what they are fond of. You Must expand your horizons and try new things that you  
wouldn't at first. Its what make life exciting."  
"Alright." Adrein put those words into the back of his mind. He would never  
forget them. They spoke so much truth.  
"Well Adrien, I think that we should both go to dinner. I do believe that Professor  
Godric will be enchanting the ceiling tonight, I know I wouldn't want to miss out on that."  
"Alright." Adrien stopped "Am I going to be in trouble for going into the forest?"  
He said with a worried look on his twelve year old face.  
"No, but only if you promise to come here sometimes and help me take care of the runt"  
"Sure!" He said. He was so filled with happiness. What a wonderful person to  
have to spend time with. Adrien didn't think that there could possibly be anything wrong with  
Helga. She was the Kindest, sweetest, most loving and caring person ever. She was respectful,  
and she was smart. She knew how to handle anything. There wasn't a single person that didn't  
like her. Even Salazar confided his secrets in her. She knew about that chamber he was building,  
but she didn't tell anyone, like she said, She was trust worthy.  
They both walked into the hall that had yet to be named. This was the first year that the  
school was up and running. Most of the students that were in higher years then first year, had  
been tutor at home, or had been at the makeshift school that Rowena had been running for the  
past few years. There weren't very many students here yet, they didn't even have houses yet. But  
they would soon. The four had always mentioned that in their staff meetings. It was only the four  
of them, and no Headmaster. When you would normally go to see the Headmaster, you would go  
to see all four of them, which was probably worse  
Helga sat down at the staff table while Adrien went to sit with Griffin and Lexandra. They  
were good kids. Helga took her seat on the end next to Godric. They had always been better  
friends. Rownea was 17 years her senior and Salazar was 25 years her senior, but Godric was  
only 26 years old, eight years her senior. He was standing behind his seat with a nervous look in  
his eyes but a calm expression on, so that nobody would know how scared he actually was. Helga  
knew that if he screwed up this extremely complicated spell, Salazar would have his head. She  
put her hand on his hand and rubbed it  
"It'll be alright, you'll be fine. Your a better Wizard then he is already. Don't  
worry about it." She whispered. He looked down at her with loving eyes and muttered "Thank  
you"  
"Attention!!" Salazar cried over the roar of all the students, "Tonight we shall  
install the last part of the hall, then tomorrow we will have the Naming ceremony here. Godric  
will you please stand up."  
Godric stood up shakily and walked over to where Salazar was standing. Taking in a deep  
breath he raised his wand over his head and started chanting in a language that Helga didn't know.   
She was familiar with Latin and French, but this sounded extremely odd. Like something from  
long, long ago.  
This whole ceiling enchantment had been Godrics idea in the first place. He wanted there  
to be something special about the place. Something that most halls just didn't have, so he  
researched forever in the library that we finished last year, and from his own private library. I  
could hear the words faintly.  
' En abdou, nouc kan la tre, Is tha mown i es cl ayn ec im na ga rat trew qugk yll tru moc'  
He repeated this again and again while the whole room stayed silent. He was in a magical  
trance that Helga had only seen once before. Every one was watching his every move. Suddenly,  
a thin smoke wisp can out from his wand. The little blue and silver wisp floated up and up until it  
jut about hit the ceiling and then. POW!!!!!!!!! A bright white light filled the entire room  
engulfing all in its purity and life. The light faded, and up where it had once been a stone  
ceiling was the beautiful colors of the sky as the sun was setting. The Pinks and Purples and blues  
all running around in the vast playing field that the sky was.  
Suddenly every one all started to clap and cheer at the same time. It was grand, Helga  
had never seen Godric so happy before. He was beaming under his long blonde hair and his  
charming green eyes. He was extremely delighted with himself, and so was the rest of the  
Academy.  
He bowed and walked back to his seat at the table Still beaming. Helga leaned over  
and gave him a giant hug and a kiss on the check. He blushed and the Rowena did the same  
thing. Helga was so proud of the school now. Everything was great. Her Hogwarts that she had  
helped perfect was finally ending its journey to completion. Her Hogwarts was Beautiful.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my new story!!! YEAH!!! This one is going to be a few chapters long, just s that you get  
to see the differnt things that went on in Helgas Hogwarts life. She is my Favortie out of the four,  
because I have always seen her as a beautiful young innocent and caring withc, but extremely  
powerful beneth all of that. I'm going to write a few more. At first I was thinking of Haveing a  
Potter befriends her, but I figured that It eould have to be a Gryffindor, since anyone who reads  
the books have figured out that Harry is the decendent of Gryffindor, just as Voldermort (Oh! I  
spoke the name!! Get over it) is the heir of Slytherin. Simple thinking people. So, I made it a  
Malfoy to prove that they can't ALL be horrible little prats. I hink Draco is nasty, beacuse it was  
what he was taught to belive, but Adrien is good because I think I'll make him be raised by his  
mother. Mothers love. Its good stuff.. So, be looking foward to more Helga stories, because I  
will be wrting them. Adios all!!! I shall see YOU in the Land of LA (Speaking of which, I'm  
going to be writing a story on La, since I talk of it all of the time. Good sugestions, send them my  
way, but make sure you mention that they're for La, cause I'll forget what I asked you to do)   
  
-THE MIDNIGHT GREMLIN 


	2. Coming Home Confused

GRRRRRR, DAMN GARRY!!!!! HE DELETED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER, SO NOW I  
HAVE TO WRITE IT AGAIN, EVEN AFTER I'VE FINISHED CHAPTERS 3+4, gRRRRRR.   
ANGER!!!!!! Oh, and Adrien is not a baby, he's just in touch w/ his female side, No he isn't gay...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
HEART OF HUFFLEPUFF  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Helga sat on her yellow blanketed bed holding Stubble in her hands. He had to weigh a good ten  
pounds now. She placed him next to her and he curled into a ball near her leg. Helga looked out  
her open stain glass window towards the grounds. Hogwarts was almost done. The coaches  
were pulling into the station. They went around to the homes of the children on September First  
picking up 4 people in each carriage, than carrying them all the way to the school. The station  
was the first thing in Hogsmeade to be complete, and now it was used as a arrival area for the  
students who had to walk the rest of the way up to the school with their trunks in hand. Autumn  
was coming, the smell of the turning leafs were all around the school, they had started falling near  
the forest, and now the browns, golds, reds, and oranges were floating over towards the school.   
Helga heard a knock on her big wooden door and sat up.  
  
"Now Stubble, behave yourself" She said in a mock form of harshness. The little badger rolled  
over a gave a little squeak through his nose. Helga giggled at the little thing and let him roam  
around on her queen sized bed as she went to get the door. She crossed her bedroom, and then  
her office. Her bare feet slapping against the warm wood. She heaved open the door and threw  
her arms around the young boy standing there.  
  
"Adri!!! Oh goodness, it's so good to see you! You've grown!" She said with her eyes wide open  
gaping at the thirteen year old boy standing in front of her. He was almost as tall as her now, but  
that wasn't a hard task seeing that she was only about 5'3.   
  
"I've missed you too Helga. Maybe I'm growing, or you're shrinking!" He said with a smile on his  
young face.  
  
"Heaven No!" he said laughing at his silliness. "Guess what Young Malfoy"  
  
"What dear professor?"  
  
"Houses this year, sure we don't have anything planned, but who the heads are, but, Houses!!"  
  
Adrien smiled back at his favorite person at Hogwarts. He wished with all of his heart that he  
could be in her house, no matter what. "Good" He said with a smile on his face, but underneath he  
started to dread whether or no he would be in her house.  
  
"Yes, now come, there is a feast to go and eat. You'll be sorted along with the rest of the student  
body." She said pushing him out the door and her following. His black school robes billowing  
behind him, and her pale yellow ones doing the same. Helga had always been glad that the  
teachers and the students didn't have to wear the same thing, because the uniformed robes were of  
thick velvet, and her's were all, light and airy. She couldn't stand being weighed down by the big  
black robes.  
  
The walked down the grand stairway, both jumping the step that the builders had forgotten to put  
in. Godric said to keep it that way, and not fix it, since he thought it was funny. They both  
entered the Great Hall, but this time there was something different about it. Now, instead of  
many tables there were four very long tables, and at the front of the room was a long table facing  
the other way, but with a purple table cloth on it, the others had nothing on theirs.  
  
"Stand over there in Alphabetical order Adri." Helga said pointing to a long line of every student.   
He took his place in front of a rather large seventh year, and behind a third year like himself called  
Karri Macxs. She turned around and smiled to him, and he smiled back. The Hall was relatively  
silent, until Salazar walked in, then it was completely silent.  
  
"Welcome back!" He said, his voice booming over the great stone hall. "This year will be an  
excellent year, I can feel it in my bones. We have houses this year, but the only thing we know is  
who the heads will be. The colors mascots and so forth will be arriving in the near future. We will  
have you all sorted now, so will the first student please step up!!"  
  
Little Anna Aaron stepped forward towards the four teachers. They formed a circle around her  
that would have intimidated even the giant seventh year behind Adrien. All four placed their  
wands on the ground between Annas legs. The wands all joined together to form one big unit.  
The all of them muttered 'Speacho' and the wands started to twirl around, and around going faster  
and faster, then suddenly stopped on Rowena. Salazar cried out at the top of his lungs  
"ROWENA'S HOUSE!!!" Little Anna walked timidly over to an empty table near the middle and  
sat down.   
  
This process continued for a long time and Adrien started to wonder whether it was worth his  
time to wait here forever. He really didn't care if James Ekklet was in Godric's of Salazar's house.   
Lexandra, his friend stepped up to the plate and was immediately put into Godric's house. Griffin  
was put into Salazar's house.   
  
Salazar screamed over the students who were now buzzing at their tables "NEXT!!" and Karri  
Macxs walked up, leaving Adrien next. She was in Godric's house faster then you could say, well,  
Godric's house. Salazar once again screamed out "NEXT" and Adrien walked up to the circle.   
Helga shot a smile at him while they put their wands down again. Speacho was said, and the  
wands started to twirl. They kept twirling, and twirling, and they kept going. Adrien felt like he  
was up here the longest out of all of the students to come up so far. The wands started to slow,  
and then they sped up again. The four looked at each other, the backed away, their wands flying  
back to their owners.  
  
"Adrien, go to my office please." Helga said in a quiet tone. What did he do? he ran out between  
the tables and up the staircase taking them two at a time, so not to worry about the one he had to  
jump. He ran al the rest of the way to Helgas office and then flopped onto her bed and started to  
cry.  
  
Back in the Great Hall, the four finished up the Sorting with Freya Zvedic entering Slazars House.  
Salazar once again got up and greeted them all, but this time they were all sitting at their new  
house tables.  
  
"Like last year there are rules to be obeyed, and Professors to listen to, so here they are. No  
doing what you know you shouldn't do. I know you all know this, but to remind you, there is no  
going into the forest. There are many creature in there that we haven't even named yet, so don't  
be fools. Also, the village of Hogsmeade is under construction. There will be NO entering the  
town, unless you wish to endure long hours of torture sessions." Salazar smiled a quick smirk at  
this. He had a room with chains and whips to hand students form the ceiling with. Helga knew  
that he liked it when students break the rules so that he could torture them. " So, without further  
ado, let the feast begin!" He said as he sat down to his spot at the high table. Helga quickly got  
up and hurried up to her rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did I do wrong??" Adrien said with a few tears still lingering in his eyes. He had cried all  
night. He had never wanted to shame his family like this. He knew that if his mother knew, she  
would have his head on a plate. He had been raised by his mother, since his father died when he  
was only three. Adrien had always had the suspicion that someone had murdered his father. His  
mum had always told him that he had been a good man before the wars, but, not after.  
  
"You did nothing wrong Adri. Would you like to go talk to Salazar? He kind of runs the school,  
even though he was never appointed headmaster." Helga said with a bit of venom in her voice.  
  
"No. I don't like him. He frightens me" What Adrien really meant to say was that he had a hunch  
that it was Professor Salazar that had murdered his father.  
  
"Alright, we'll go and talk to Godric then" Helga said. She patted Stubble on his head and  
motioned for Adrien to follow her out the door to Godric's office.  
  
His was at the North end of the School, near his house's common room. Helga opened the door  
and Adrien realized that Helgas must have been the only office that was made of a different  
material, since his was cold stone. It was dark, with one window behind a desk that he was sitting  
at. There was a scarlet rug on the ground, and a couch in front of his desk.   
  
"Oh! Come on in" He said to the two of them. "Adrien, I bet you're wondering why you weren't  
sorted last night"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Well...let me talk to Helga for a moment, then you can come back in. Alright?"  
  
"Sure sir" Adrien said and walked back out of the room.  
  
"What is going on Godric!?!?!" Helga said in an anger whisper.  
  
"I'm not really sure, the three of us had a discussion last night, and we think that there is  
something special about him, something different. We think it best to just keep him out of a  
house for right now"  
  
"Keep his out of a HOUSE!!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!!!!! HE HAS TO GO TO  
CLASSES, HE HAS TO BE ABLE TO SIT WITH SOMEBODY AT MEALS, HE NEEDS A  
HOUSE GODRIC!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Helga" He had never seen his friend this spirited over something in a while "We can  
figure something else out." He scratched his chin for a moment "Ah, we could do a process of  
elimination, to see who he's best for. Like, You and me spin our wands now, and then whoever  
wins, goes with him to Rowena, the whoever wins that, goes to Salazar."  
  
"Alright.....Adrien Come in!" The boy walked timidly into the room. "Stand here" He did "Now  
we're going to do this one by one, ok?"  
  
"Sure, I just want to be in a house"  
  
"Alright...Speacho" Helgas and Godric's wands spun around and around, and after a while, they  
landed on Helga.  
  
"Does this mean I'm in your house?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"No, we still have Rowena, and Salazar to go, Thank you Godric"  
  
"No problem love"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga like Rowena's office second best to her's. Ii was very female. With flowers and floral  
designs everywhere. She also had her bookcases, and her divention items, like teas cups, and  
crystal balls on small cloth covered tables in areas of her room. One of the most splendid things  
though was her pet raven Sky. He was different though, from other ravens. He wasn't cruel  
looking and black, but a precious golden color, with baby blue eyes. Sky also always had a  
wreath of flowers tied around his neck.  
  
They spun their wands and it ended on Helga again. But before they left, Rowena had a few  
words to say. "Boy, I am a teacher of foreseeing, and I see a wonderful path ahead of you, but  
unfortunately, there are many bumps in it, one that I see in the near future. Watch yourself boy,  
you have a lot of potential, but only if you make the correct choices. Good luck Young Malfoy,  
you're something else."  
  
"Thank you ma'am" He said walking out of the room. When the door was shut behind them he  
rolled his eyes, and Helga laughed. Rowena could get pretty nutty, but she was the most gifted  
seer ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salazar had his office in the dungeons. When one walked into his office, most wanted to turn  
back around. There were tormenting chains hanging from every wall, and a snake in a woven  
basket sleeping soundly near his desk. There were no windows, only a few candles hovering  
magically over their heads. It was dark, and Damp, and it smelled of potions.  
  
"Dear Helga, what could be the pleasure of having you drop by?"  
  
"Just Adrien Malfoy. He was the one who wasn't sorted last night"  
  
"Right, what are you doing about that?"  
  
"Eliminating houses one by one."  
  
"Well boy" He said with a snarl towards Adrien "It's up to you, who do you want?"  
  
What a decision. His father had been friends with Salazar. His mother had said that if Salazar  
ever lead a house, it would be the best to get into, and he never wanted to disobey his mother, but  
he though Helga was the greatest person in the world.  
  
"I choose Helgas house, because I just don't like you"  
  
"Well, I don't like you either, because you spoil the Malfoy name."He said getting eye to eye with  
the little boy. He didn't like this kid, not just because of that, but because there was something  
else. Something very powerful at work....  
  
"Adrien, can I see you outside" Helga asked from the corner she was standing in. He stepped  
backwards, never breaking his icy glare with Salazar until the door was closed. "Adrien please  
look at this" She said slumping to the floor and sitting in the hallway. He followed and watched  
her. Helga pulled out her wand and tapped his forehead with it, then she started muttering words  
under her breath and drawing a circle in the air that had little wisps of gray smoke. It started up  
and showed Adrien a boy struggling over a table in a common room, all alone. The Helga tapped  
it again. It showed a boy wearing a Head Boy badge, and chatting with tons of people around a  
common room.  
  
"Adrien" Helga said softly "This is your future, the first, in my house, the second in Salazars.   
You'd be an outcast with me, but gladly welcomed with him. Make the right choice." He got up  
and walked back into the room. Helga buried her head in her tucked knees and started to cry.   
She had just lost her most loved person in the entire school to her one born enemy. 


	3. Lost Control

HEART OF HUFFLEPUFF  
Chapter 3  
  
  
She ran. Down the stone hallways at night, moving ever so swiftly. She ran. She had to get to  
him, she had tog et there, before, well, she couldn't get there to late. He was coming. She had to  
stop him. She was the only one who could. She was the only one with the power. She had to  
stop him. He was coming, like in the prophecies Rowena had stated. Nobody knew though,  
nobody understood. She ran down the stone corridor of the school trying to stay as quite as she  
could. It was easier because she was barefoot, like always, so her feet didn't clink against the  
stone. She rounded a corner near the hall, and went down the stairs towards the dungeons, she  
had to reach him. She slide down the hall, past the kitchens with the house-elves at work, past a  
spiral staircase heading up to the third floor, and strait to an area of stone in the blank wall. The  
only way one would know where this was, was if they knew Salazars obsession with snakes.   
There was a tiny little carved snake in the wall, so tiny it wouldn't even frighten a mouse.  
  
"Cobra" Helga said quietly. All of the teachers knew all of the passwords into everywhere. Like  
the Hufflepuff password was 'Stubble' since Helga had let them all meet him the other day. And  
how the password to the Professors meeting room behind the stone gargoyle was Fab Four. Helga  
knew the name of every password in this entire school. Sh even knew the ones that the others  
didn't. Like those secret tunnels that she was having constructed, and to all of her secret gardens  
hidden in every common room, some offices, and even in the Professors meeting room. They all  
had different devices that hid them. Like how behind a mirror in her office and the fireplace in the  
Hufflepuff common room got to the secret garden of hers. The one in the Gryffindor common  
room was if you tapped the lion statue on the mantel and said 'reavlo'. She new this school  
backwards and forwards.  
  
She sneaked into the common room, hoping nobody was still awake, she had to stop him.   
Something was going on, and Helga needed to figure out what it was. The fire in the grate was  
just about dead when she looked around to see if there was anyone there. She stepped out of the  
shadows and decided to get to Adrien before this something could. She still hadn't figured out  
what was after him. But she had found out from Rowena that it was happening tonight, and she  
had to stop it.  
  
Helga climbed the stairs of the third-year boys dormitory. Opening the door she silently sneaked  
over to Adriens bedside. She pulled back the curtains and prodded him to wake. He was already  
violently stirring in his sheets. She put her hand over his mouth as he woke with what was going  
to be a scream.  
  
"Sssh, be very quiet. Something's out there, follow me." She said in a dire whisper. Her tone  
was very leader-like, strong and powerful, like she knew what she was doing. When in truth she  
didn't have a clue, but as always Adrien trusted her, and sat up in his bed and followed.  
  
Silently she slipped her invisibility cloak over him. He didn't have a clue what it was, since Godric  
had only managed to create it about a week ago for her. Right now, Helga, Godric, and Adrien  
were the only ones who knew that they even existed. She slipped it over him and the left the  
common room looking as if there was only one there. Down the hall she walked, but this time  
with confidence, she had a story this time, if any other Professor was down here, she would  
simply tell them about one of her secret gardens that she was working on. They all knew she was  
working on them, they just never had a clue where.  
  
As they walked down the cold stone hall, both of their bare feet making not a single noise, a  
shadow appeared around the corner. In the darkness a figure appeared before them, slinking  
along in the Shadows.   
  
"Good evening Young Lassa , how are you tonight?"  
  
The young girl jumped clearly not expecting her to be there. She suddenly dropped her stealth-  
like attitude and came back into being a timid young 5th year "Oh! Professor!" She said in a very  
frightened tone of voice. "I'm f-fine? A-And you?"  
  
"Good, now Dear girl, would you mind telling me why you are out roaming the halls so late at  
night, and especially, so far away from the Gryffindor tower?" Helga said in a sweet but stern  
voice  
  
"I-I-I don't k-know ma'am, t-the last t-thing I remember w-was going to sleep tonight, I-I have n-  
no Idea how I got here."  
  
"Could it be that you may be sleep walking? The infirmary is open, why don't i take you up there,  
since I'm the only person In this castle, who knows anything about medicine."  
  
"...Ok, I guess, I-I really don't have any idea how I-I did get here, y-you believe me, r-right?"  
  
"Of course dear, now come along, we'll have to get you checked out, before I send you back to  
bed and tell Professor Godric"  
  
"You're telling him?!?"  
  
"Oh course dear, I must, he needs to know when his students are out of bed at night, but don't  
worry, he can't do anything to you, If you were only sleepwalking"  
  
The two, no, three, walked up the long dungeon hallway and up the long flight of grand stairs,  
jumping the missing step and going past the stone gargoyle and into the infirmary. It was a newly  
finished place, very white and clean. One little house elf that was cleaning the front desk ran out  
of sight when the group entered the room. Helga led Lassa over to one of the beds near the back  
of the room and sat her on the bed.  
  
"Hold on a moment dear, let me go call on Professor Godric" Helga said and turned around and  
went to where Adrien was standing under the cloak.   
  
"What should I do Helga?" He asked quietly as not to let Lassa hear him  
  
"Nothing, sit at the front desk, and actually write her report, start a file on her, like I showed you  
the other day, we have to start keeping records here."  
"Ok" He said as he went to sit at the desk writing swiftly, with what looked like a flying pen in  
midair. Helga grabbed a piece of the cloak and put it over the pen, so that it didn't look so odd.   
Now there was just ink magically appearing on Lassa's chart.  
  
Helga went to the door and opened it swiftly. She apperated up to Godric's room, since the no  
apperateing charms hadn't been placed, but they still weren't supposed to. Helga was the only one  
who did it, but only for emergency, or if it just took way to long to get somewhere, she was  
rather lazy when it came to unnecessarily walking up and down giant flights of stairs. She  
appeared with a pop in his office, and frightened the living daylights out of him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think that you'd be up working this late, I was going to just wake you, since a  
student of yours happens to be in the infirmary."  
  
"Oh, ok" He said sleepily "We've really go to get a bigger staff"  
  
"Yes, I know, Maybe next year, since I know for one thing that Rowena can't handle teaching  
Defense against the Dark arts for one more year. Salazar would gladly only be teaching potions  
and Arthimacy and not more then that, he hates teaching History of Magic. I know you really  
don't like muggle studies OR runes for that matter, and I don't like having three classes, period,  
and your thinking of having me teach a medicine class, for 7th years who want to get into that, I  
don't think so. Don't even talk to be about getting a bigger staff, I KNOW we need a bigger staff.   
Not to mention that I cannot be the infirmary witch and a teacher of four classes at the same time,  
I'll gladly do it for now, but I don't want to have to cut my classes, seeing as which two of them  
are classes that everyone must take for all seven years. We also need a caretaker, grounds-  
person, We need a head cook, and more. I can't take all of this. But anyway. Lassa Fitzgerald is in  
the infirmary right now, I say we get down there."  
  
"Why, what happened??"  
  
"Oh, I caught her 'sleepwalking' but I want to make sure, that's what it was"  
  
"Alright, lets go." he said with a tired voice, and he popped out of his office, clearly not in the  
mood to walk down all of those flights of stairs. She went right behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I just don't know what it could be" Helga exclaimed to Godric in the back room  
  
"Well, you said that there was some magical residue left over her aura, what could that be??" He  
said in a stern and confused voice  
  
"I don't have a clue! Go get Rowena would you, maybe she can figure something out" She said  
sounding despratly. Godric popped away again, and Helga went over to look at the girl who had  
fallen asleep on the little white bed. Helga closed the curtains around her and went over to the  
front desk to see how Adri was doing.  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah" said nothing  
  
"Go lye down on that bed over there, I don't need you right now. Use the bed, not next to Lassa,  
but the second one away from her, I don't want somebody sitting on you, but I want you nearby."  
  
"You never did tell me what was going on"  
  
"I'll tell you in the morning"  
  
"I think it already is" He said poking a finger out of the cloak in the direction of a nearby window  
to the faint glow across the horizon.  
  
"So I see, well, Adrien, don't bother going to your classes today, I'll need to talk to you, but I  
need to figure this out" She said as she turned back to Lassa muttering something about a little  
staff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rowena arrived in a few moments with a loose strands in her hurried bun. She had beautiful long  
strait black hair that she kept up in a loose bun to keep it out of her face. Sometimes she would  
put her square glasses on the top of her head to keep some of the hair back, but this bun, just  
looked pathetic.  
  
"What's going on?!Why am I out of bed this early in the morning???" She said in a huff  
  
"Because we have a problem." Helga said   
  
"Ok, well lead me to it, we'll get it fixed before breakfast." Nobody heard a small knock on wood  
from a nothing on a bed.  
  
Helga led Godric and Rowena over to Lassa and Had Rowena sit at her side. Helga had never  
been very good and Divention, but Rowena was the genuine thing. She had great unbelievable  
power. So was so strong in a very complicated field of magic. Some people didn't believe that t  
was real, but Helga knew it was because of what she had seen Rowena do.  
  
She got into a trace-like state, diving into Lassa's aura, trying to fin out what had gone on. Helga  
had tested her for Sleep-walking just after putting her to sleep. It was a simple spell, that a  
second year could do, but it didn't work. It rebounded off of Lassa, and shot back in. Meaning  
something was there, that wasn't normal.  
  
Rowena dove deeper into the girl trying to find out what had gone on. Godric had explain the  
sleep-walking thing to her, and Rowena had been just as concerned. Rowena fell backwards out  
of her trance and Jumped back up with a start.  
"Somebody put a spell on her. Its new! I've never seen it before, but it took over her entire  
body!" Rowena said with a look of fright on her face. Helga knew something was wrong, when  
Rowena didn't know the answer to something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dum-Dum-DUMMMMMM!!!!!! Yeah, All done with this one. I don't know how to spell  
anything. I know all of the letters in the word, but when I type it, it just comes out as all of the  
right letters, but in the wrong order. DAMN THE RED DEW!!!Making me sick like that. Well,  
at least I think so. Ok, I tried a cliffhanger, I don't know if it has the effect that I wanted, but  
yeah. Now I Must return to doing my damn homework. Only a few more weeks, I just have to  
keep thinking that. Then I can return once again to my beautiful Garry, and type all the time,  
posting and finishing my works over the summer. YEAH!!!! SO long, fare well, lots of funny  
words!!! What a movie that sound of music is. I shall see you all in the land of la!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~THE MIDNIGHT GREMLIN 


	4. The Key to Destruction

HEART OF  
HUFFLEPUFF  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
He sat alone. They couldn't do anything now. The little one was under his spell, and they hadn't  
the slightest clue on how to stop it. He was the master of his game. It was all coming together  
now. Everything was going to work out. He smiled a sinister smile in the dark recesses of his  
cold lair, alone. He would someday rule all, and the first step towards this, was complete.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Godirc's quiet study two people sat. Rowena on the couch, and Godirc behind his desk. On  
their laps were books on anything they could find that was even remotely about controlling spells,  
but unfortunately, there wasn't a single thing in any book here, or in the school library, but still  
they sat, struggling to find what they could do to stop this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Adri, I can get you up to my room now, come."  
  
"You never did tell me what was going on." Said the nothingness that was Adrien Malfoy.  
  
"I'll tell you upstairs, it isn't safe here, it isn't safe anywhere. Now come" She said sternly. They  
walked up the stairs of the awakening hallway in the early hours of the morning. Adrien was still  
under the invisibility cloak, and he still didn't know why. They two rounded a corner and bumped  
strait into Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Good morning Salazar." Helga said in her normal and kind tone. Nobody had a clue how much  
she loathed him to the extreme of all loathing.  
  
"Good morning dear, why are we up so early?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, just gardeners work." She lied back to him with a smile  
  
"Good, I look forward to the one in the Slytherin Common room."  
  
"There already in there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes" Helga kept thinking to herself how much she wanted to just push him out of her way and  
get to her office, but then he would know that she was up to something. He was good like that.   
She shot a glance back to where Adri was standing, saying almost that she was sorry that he ad to  
stand there even longer, waiting for answers to why he was dragged out of bed at 1:00 AM and  
not back in his bed yet at 6:30 AM.   
  
"You must show me dear girl" Salazar said kindly, in the way that he always spoke with Helga.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I can't. These gardens are secret for a reason. I want them to be surprises to  
whoever find them in years to come. I want something special of me to be left behind in this  
school, not just the memory of a sweet little girl."  
  
"Alright, well, good day Helga"  
  
"Good day to you too Salazar" She said turning towards the direction he was walking, then  
turning her back and muttering something about 'stupid git' under her breath.  
  
They rounded the corner to Helga's room and came across a Tapestry hanging in an alcove in the  
wall. In was of a castle, but it seemed so far away, like sitting in the clouds of somebody's  
imagination. Adrien loved this picture, it was so serene, and calm. It reminded him to be happy,  
even when things got to bad, that he couldn't handle them anymore. Yes, it was a nice tapestry.  
Helga pushed it out of the way to reveal a her large wooden door and walked in.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now Helga?  
  
"Yes, hold on." She spun around in a circle muttering a few words. She stopped and then started  
talking to him again "I had to check to make sure that nobody is listening. Alright, come here"  
she said leading him to sit on the side of her bed. Adri looked around for Stubble, but he couldn't  
see him anywhere.  
  
"Alright, I was talking to Rowena just after everyone was supposed to be asleep. She suddenly  
went all ridged and started speaking in a voice not her own. She said 'He is coming, and there is  
nothing that can stop him. He will retrieve the child of many. The child will his pawn to do as he  
pleases, the child will be the key to destruction.' And the first thing I thought was, child of many,  
meaning, many talents, which would be you. Somebody is after you Adri. You will be a key  
player in what is to come. You need to be protected, and watched over so that this thing of evil  
can't get you. Because if they did, I don't know what I would do with myself."  
  
Adrien looked back at her and could see then genuine fear in her eyes. He knew she was right.   
He was going to have to be protected. "What should I do?" He said, now the fear was pouring  
over into him.  
  
"I've come up with a charm to protect you. It's never been used before, but I know it will work.   
Godric has looked over it, and he says it'll work, so...I'll have to prepare it , but you'll soon be  
protected, you'll soon be safe from whatever is trying to get you." She said. Helga still look  
worried.  
  
"Are you ok?" Adri asked  
  
"I'm fine dear....." She looked out the window to glimpse the dawn coming up over the forest.   
Everything was going to be alright. She would get everything together....Nothing would ever  
happen to him. If something ever did happen to her innocent....she couldn't think about  
that.....she couldn't ever let that happen, not while there was breath in her body would she ever  
loose her innocent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It would all come together when it needed too, but the first step was successful. He had planned  
everything. He had a plan for everything that could happen, would happen, and might possibly  
happen. He was the supreme dark warrior. He was quick, cunning, and brilliant, nothing could  
possibly go wrong.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
No, this isn't a ton of Foreshadowing, I know what I'm doing, don't question the gremlin behind  
the keys. Any questions, send them, and thoughts, send them, you know the drill. Review, make  
me happy. Alrighty, I don't remember if I've done disclaimers on the other chapters, but let me  
say once and for all, JK IS A GOD!!! I am a worthless mimic, please do not sue me.....I beg of  
you, I am only a poor High school student. I own nothing, Hogwarts, everything in Hogwarts, all  
of the people who you know from the books, belongs to her. The only things I own, are some of  
the ideas behind all of this, the plot, and well, some of the people, and of course, Stubble, the  
worlds cutest pet Badger. The whole Key thing, that kinda belongs to he happy people at Buffy  
the Vampire Slayer, but I'm not using it in the same way. SO, Blah to Joss Whedon, :)~ Ok,  
done with that, well, I shall see you all in the land of la. Good night everybody!!  
  
~THE MIDNIGHT GREMLIN :0 


	5. For a Dark Purpose

I stole a line from Buffy, and The whole thing with all of these characters, well, they belong to  
her. What they do and who they really are as people as been pulled out of the lovely, yet  
frightening thing I call a brain. PLEASE R/R!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEART OF HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Rowena sat in the infirmary with Lassa by her side. The girl was still asleep. Rowena didn't have  
the slightest idea what might be going on. Normally she was on top of everything, but now, with  
hiring new staff members, and all sorts of other things, this force must have passed her mind.   
Rowena dove into the girls aura again, trying to find something useful against this spell. What  
could it be?  
  
She jumped back out of the girl when Godric appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Any news of what to do?" She said quietly.  
  
"Nothing. I was talking to Helga after she left Adri in her room and she thinks that she may have  
an idea about one thing that might help. One thing is she told me not to trust Salazar, because  
Adri doesn't trust him. Anyone that Adrien has a grudge with should be taken with caution.   
Another thing was that she thinks that she might be able to create something that might help while  
we're in the castle and all...I don't have a clue what she's up to, to be perfectly honest. But I  
know that Helga's a bright girl....she'll think of something." He said as he cross the white room  
to sit on the bed next to Rowena. "She's asked me to check out a charm that she's just fineshed.   
She said it was something like Fidelious....I think that with this she's biting off more than she can  
chew."  
  
Rowena looked at him. The young man had his blonde hair scattered everywhere, like he hadn't  
looked in a mirror in days. He also had rings under his handsome eyes. The poor kid hadn't slept  
in a few days either. "Godric, listen to me....Helga knows what she's doing, she's a lot brighter  
then most of us think. I know it. Now dear, go get some sleep. Stop worrying about her and  
Adri, they'll be fine. Go to bed, then tomorrow go and teach your classes. Alright?" Godric  
nodded. "Good, no, good night, I mean, good morning, dawn" She said pointing out the  
window.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a few winks" He said with a smile creeping across his tired face.   
He dragged himself out of the infirmary and up the stairs to his room. Rowena smiled. He was a  
good kid. He needed a girl like Helga though....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga sat in the newly finished library flipping through pages upon pages of books trying to find  
something that might be useful. Something dark was at work here. She couldn't figure out what  
or even why it was, but there was something here, and it wanted Adri. She couldn't let it get him,  
she would give her life for him in an instant, so now she sat, with all of her classes canceled, in the  
library searching for an answer she knew wouldn't be here. She was oh so lost...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That plan was running smoothly. He had successfully introduced his new spell, and it worked, he  
knew it would. When did anything he create not work? Never. He was brilliant, he was going to  
rule the world, and time for that matter. When this was accomplished he would be master of  
Darkness and all of the things that live under your bed that you're to afraid are real, but are. He  
would rule everything dark. He would bring the rein of obscurity to the world again. Just a little  
longer............  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it's short, but I thought that I would give you something so you don't think I'm dead or  
anything. Am I being too damn obvious?? I think I may be, And I think all of you will figure out  
what's going on really soon. I'm so bad with intrigue. Yes, I do like my little dot, dot, dots.  
Thank you!.......................hehehe.  
  
You May now review!!!  
  
~The MidnightGremlin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Little longer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keep in there!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just keep pressing that button to make it go down  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I like pissing you people off by annoying you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're Here!!!! Good for you! :)  



	6. Hey! You! Get off of my Cloud!

I am very upset with all of my readers that call themselfs Harry Potter fans. I recently got my first  
book back from my friend (Grrrrrr, she ruined my book so I made her buy me a new one. AND IT  
TOOK FOREVER!!!!!) And I was reading it last night and I found that I was SOOO wrong. I  
said before that Rowena had a pet *Raven*, since you know, Ravenclaw, you would think,  
Raven, but no. It's a golden *Eagle*. I am so bad, and I am ashamed that none of you spotted  
that.   
  
Anyway, the stupid disclaimer. I own nothing, yaddi, yaddi. yadda! JK is all that is good. She  
rocks! Please don't sue me! :)  
  
Just a little warning, I skip around a but here. I may leap forward a year in one chapter, or spend  
3 chapters on one day, so, yeah, just keep your eyes open, and pay attention to what I'm telling  
you , or you may find yourself lost. : )  
  
Thanx again to all of my people that actually read this, like Katie Mare for a while, I don't know  
if she's read recently, since my stupid parents took away my internet access for a week (HOW  
WILL I LIVE!!) And also to Aislin, cause she is very good to me and reads every piece of shit  
that I post, so, thank you very much to the both of you, and all of you other happy people who  
read my stuff. You are all awesome. Muchos Gracias!!   
  
God, don't you all love my a/n, they're so much cooler then some people, who barely right  
anything, I mean, at least I keep some contact w/ my happy people who read my stuff. You are  
the best!!! r/r!!!  
  
~Grem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
HEART OF HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Everything was going smoothly he thought to himself as he paced around his cold lair.   
Everything was falling where he wanted it to be. Sure, he knew they were on to him, but they  
would never admit, he was Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.   
  
The world was once again turning in his direction. He had his chamber finished, his new spell was  
working well, and two more were on the way, and killing curse, and one for extreme pain. You  
couldn't go wrong with two great things like that.  
  
All he had to do know was finish it all up. With these new curses that even the great Godric  
didn't know about, he'd be un-stop-able. All he needed to do was secure a bloodline, and he had  
found his man. That kid wouldn't stand a chance as soon as the Great Snake worked his *Magic*  
on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga sat alone in her room work intensively on her new project for Adri. It was the Fedlius  
Charm. It should work if she got everything right, but she didn't know.........She needed to figure  
out who it was, or what it was that was after him. What ever it was, it didn't stand a chance  
against her, she would protect him to the end of the world.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
"Oh! Hello Godric, I didn't see you come in." She said tiredly as she went back to work striving  
over her wooden desk writing down everything and anything out of her multitudes of books trying  
to get this thing right.  
  
"I heard all of your students say how much they missed you in class today."  
  
"Oh" She said while she continued to work.  
  
"Good thing Rowena finally buckled down and hired some new teachers. The only classes you  
miss now are Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology." He said bouncing up and down on his  
toes, just trying to make conversation with someone who really didn't want to talk to anyone  
right now.  
  
"Yeah" she said and never looked up  
  
"Yeah, I'm really glad that all I have to teach now is Transfiguration." He said awkwardly  
  
"You lucky guy" she said again without even making eye contact and sounding barely interested.  
Then she sat up and turned around stiffly in her chair "You know something Godric, I'm kind of  
in the middle of something, I would appreciate it if you would just state your business and go."  
She said irritably and looking him strait in the eye  
  
"Oh" He said, though he sounded almost sad, "Nothing, I just wanted to-" But he was cut off  
when a crash came from the room next door  
  
"Oh man, not again" Helga said as she quickly got up form her seat and glided into her bedroom,  
Godric followed. In there they found Stubble on the floor with a half broken vase over his head  
"Stubble!" She cried as she saw it was the vase her mother had given her when Helga had gone  
away, just before she had died.  
  
"Don't worry Helga" Godric said bending down to pick up the pieces as Helga came close to  
tears, "I can fix it" He said smiling at her. He pulled his wand out and did a quick charm, and the  
vase was as good as new.   
  
"Thank you" She said as he handed it to her, "Maybe I should get a cabinet to put my valuables  
in." She said with a smile on her worn face. She had been working for so many sleepless hours,  
plugging away at a problem that just seemed hopeless. Then when he saw the happiness in her  
eyes he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked, but gratefully excepted this  
forward motion. Then without another word he walked out of her bedroom and out of her office,  
never taking his eyes off of her, and leaving Helga alone and stunned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adrien sat alone in the common room. Everyone else had already gone to sleep. The start-of-  
the-term banquet and just finished and he had to listen to another sorting. He was in his fourth  
year now, and he didn't see why they had to do all of that in front of everybody, they could just  
keep them all in that silly little room and have The Four go in there.  
  
That was their official name now, instead of Headmaster, or Headmistress, it was The Four. They  
still were the only ones who did the sorting, even though this past year Professor Rowena had  
hired many more staff members. Now most of the teachers only taught one class, except for  
Helga, she wanted to do both Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Since she was the only  
teacher for it, Care of Magical Creatures was only on one day, and very hard to get into. Luckily  
Adri had gotten into a long time ago, and he had connection with the teacher.  
  
Now, Professor Godric only taught Transfiguration, Professor Salazar only taught Potions, and  
Professor Rowena taught both Divination, and Astronomy. She couldn't pick which she liked  
more. So, the two witches seemed the more hard working then the two wizards. They had hired  
many more teachers for Runes, Muggle studies, Arithmacy, D.A.D.A. and all of the other courses.   
Adri still didn't like any teacher as much as Helga.  
  
That night he sat in the common room with only a few candles lit. He opened the windows, and  
put out the fire in the grate, and sat alone staring out the window. He gazed across the softly  
moonlit land, the purple mountains, the rolling fields, the dark, yet almost glowing forest, the  
shining lake. The sight almost jumped at him, like from a painting from a while ago, showing a  
more peaceful time. But today was good. There was nothing wrong, that he knew of, and  
Hogwarts was getting better everyday.  
  
Suddenly behind him, he heard a noise. He turned his head quickly and caught out of the corner  
of his eye and shadow, or something. This happened all the time. He would hear a tiny noise, and  
his vivid imagination would start wondering whether there was something actually there. There  
never was, but just in case....  
  
"Hello?" He called out as he walked across the cold stone floor. Nothing. "Is anybody there?"  
  
~No~  
  
"Who said that!" he said spinning around drawing his wand  
  
~Nobody~  
  
"I swear I heard somebody say that!"  
  
~Don't swear, it isn't polite~  
  
"What's a voice to tell me what's polite or not! Who are you!?!?!  
  
~Nothing, pay no attention to me~  
  
"I kind of have to, you're talking to me, talk about not polite, you don't just walk away from  
something talking right to you"  
  
~But I'm not, I'm just a figment of your imagination~  
  
"If you're a figment, why can't you just go away?"  
  
~I don't really want to~  
  
"Well, I would like for you to go away. See, right now, I'm imagining that a little person blows  
your head off so that you get out of my mind"  
  
~Violent are we?~  
  
"Very, now state your business, or get out. Is there a reason you've infested my head?"  
  
~No, not really~  
  
"Then why are you still here?"  
  
~I don't know~  
  
"Would you at least tell me your name?"  
  
~Serpent tongue~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is, my Chapter. I tried to make a cliffhanger, but I doubt it worked. Old Salazar is  
mixing up some new brain control potions or something funky right?? I liked that conversation. It  
was fun to write.   
  
The estimated date of completion is July 12th for this monster. I may just have to sneak on to the  
internet and post this baby sometime soon, under my sisters name though. I really want it up, but  
don't tell my parents, ok???  
  
Does everybody like my romance aspect???? I'm fond of it. I need to expand on that.  
  
Oh! Just to let you know, since I'm working so tirelessly on this one, I don't think that there'll be  
any more other chapters of my other stuff up for a while (unless I get really bored with this one)  
  
Ok, I hope you enjoyed my stuff. It makes me happy to write it. It gives me something to do  
over summer. I don't think you can get a tan from the glow of a monitor, but I already know the  
downside of sunburns, so I'm not to thrilled to be going back......outside...again.  
  
  
The 'serpent tongue' is what they called Salazar, just making it clear to all of you who don't pay  
attention to anything! Actually that's more me, but yeah, there must be some people like me out  
there!  
  
Stupid red spelling error lines!!!  
  
  
Alrighty, goodnight to you all, I am going to go and plant my butt in front of the tellie (Fun  
British words!) and watch some late night TV, since I can't go online, stupid grounded-ness  
  
OH, one thing, I am very sorry If I spelled the Charm the Helga was working on wrong. It's the  
same one that Lily and James were under, you know, with a secret-keeper. : )  
  
Bye people, and I shall see YOU in the land of LA!  
  
Remember read my other stuff too!!!!!   
  
~Grem  
  
YOU MAY NOW REVIEW!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dum De Dum Dum Dum....OH! There you are, What took you so long????? Here! 


	7. Perfection (If I was you, I would just s...

Hello! I'm kinda here, but kind of not. Ok, yeah, here it is, I have nothing fun to write. Please  
keep in mind that I do jump around time wise, and most of the time I don't mention it, so you  
have to figure it out on your own. Good luck.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me!  
  
~Grem  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEART OF HUFFLEPUFF  
  
"She's the greatest person I've ever met!"  
  
"Calm yourself"  
  
"How can I when all of my dreams for her have come true!"  
  
"You gave her one kiss, how is that going to change anything"  
  
"Because she knows"  
  
"That makes so much sense" Rowena said from the comfort of her chair at her desk. She looked  
up at Godric and rolled her eyes at the lovesick puppy.  
  
"It really does" He said smiling, caught up in himself and not paying any attention to the fact the  
Rowena didn't care.  
  
Rowena nodded her head and laughed to herself. He was pathetic. But then again, most guys  
were. Spending hours upon hours of thinking, never doing. Yes, most guys were pretty sad  
when it came to love.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do now lover boy?"  
  
"What?" He said finally coming back to earth.  
  
"What are you going to do about the Helga situation?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm going to wait her out"  
  
"You moron! You don't do that!"  
  
'I don't?"  
  
"No, listen to me" Rowena said as she spent a long while explaining why one didn't want to do  
that, and what Godric really should do. Men.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~How are you this morning?~  
  
"Shut up" Adri said to Serpent Tongue.  
  
"Adrien? Who are you talking to?" Asked Griffon who was sitting on the bed next to him  
  
"Nobody" He said quickly. Griffon walked off with a puzzled look on his face  
  
~See, they think you're mad~  
  
"I am not mad!" Adri said a lot louder than he probably should. The other boys in the room  
looked over at him and quietly walked out of the room giving him odd looks every which way.  
  
'Ok, maybe I am mad' He thought, 'But it's only because you drove me to this state.'  
  
~Now that's not very nice~ Serpent Tongue said in a very slick voice.  
  
'Oh be quiet'  
  
~What's your dear Helga going to think if she finds out you've lost your mind. She'll probably  
put you in the infirmary and keep you there forever. I bet she'd loose all of her trust in you too. I  
know I wouldn't trust a mentally disabled person~  
  
'You lie'  
  
~Do I? Do you remember when she admitted Lassa to the infirmary and kept her there forever,  
even though it was a simple sleep-walking incident? What do you think she'll do to you, when  
your case is much bigger?~  
  
'Don't even go there' He thought as he fell back on his bed in total confusion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helga paced her study still trying to figure out this confounded charm. She had been through  
every book she owned, everything Godric had, all of Rowena's books, and even the school's  
library. The only place left was.....Salazar.  
  
"This is hopeless!" She cried out in her dismay. She decided to do something to take her mind off  
of this. She always figured that if she did other things, the solution would come to her. Anything  
was better then going to Salazar.  
  
She sat down at her wooden desk once again, and picked up a large piece of parchment and  
started drawing. She brought her quill along the page and started to draw turrets and towers all  
over the place. She added secret passageways, hidden doors, all of her magnificent gardens, and  
everything in her castle that she knew about and nobody else. She laughed to herself as she drew  
her wand out and tapped it making lots of little dots appear from nowhere. They moved around  
that castle as if they were real, and each one had a little name by it.   
  
Then Helga put a charm on it, one that was rather simple, but bewitching so that only a true  
Hufflepuff could turn this thing on, no matter what they say to it. The she thought a little more  
on that. Only a true Hufflepuff in love with a Gryffindor. She thought deviously. Then she had  
to put it somewhere.......  
  
She got up from her desk and picked up the cloak that Godric had made and swept out of the  
room and towards the picture of the Fat Lady. She stepped through the portrait hole and headed  
towards the mantel. The little lion statue that Godric had insisted on putting in here sat over the  
mantle. She smirked at the sheer stupidity of the funny looking statue and tapped it muttering  
'Revalo' The Fireplace opened up into a passageway and she stepping inside.  
  
Inside was one of her many hidden gardens, full in it's splendor. There were many stone paths  
weaving their ways through the beauty of it all. Giant trees Growing up through the masses of  
flowers of every sort. It always had a slight breeze flowing through the leaves, and brushing them  
slightly giving the place a very rustic sense about it and it made one believe that they were actually  
somewhere far, far away in a land of dreams, distant from everything that you know, leaving it all  
behind you, letting it melt away with all of your other troubles. One of the lovely things about  
this garden was that it always had an air of springtime about it. Most of the Gardens did, but this  
was the only house garden with Springtime. Her house had Autumn, Rowena's summer, and  
Salazar's winter. Salazar actually had two, on inside the castle, and one that if you tapped the  
right brick it would lead you up stairs to simple, and tiny courtyard that was always filled with  
birds. This one had the best view in the lot, it was designed especially for Adrien.  
  
She promenaded (a/n big word, helpful Thesaurus) along the stone, feeling the cold against her  
bare feet. She wandered from it and got her feet in the dirt, where she liked the. Se felt more at  
home with the world then. The warm dirt spread it way across her feet and in her toes as she  
walked on towards her destination. The paths all lead to many courtyards, but there was one  
main courtyard, and from this one was a small trap door under a pedestal that led out to a tiny  
balcony.  
  
Helga got there and pulled her map out of her pocket. It was a perfect map of Hogwarts.   
Everything she had created, every passage out of the school, that chamber of Salazar's, and every  
person in the whole school, it was all there, all she had to do was put it in here so that only one  
suitable enough, and daring enough, and bright enough could find it. She wiped it clear and  
headed back to her room for a nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Godric walked down the hallway as fast as he could. He knew that he should have other things  
on his mind, but Helga had taken over all sane thoughts and pushed them aside for the moment.   
He stopped in front of the large wooden door and brought his hand up to knock it, but couldn't  
do it. He sat for a moment right there wondering whether this was a good idea or not. He finally  
got up his nerve and knocked on the door  
  
Helga was awoken from her nap. She sat up in her bed and pushed Stubble off her lap and onto a  
yellow pillow. She slipped her nightgown off, and pulled on her soft yellow robes, the same as  
every pair she owned, Light, airy, and pale pastel yellow. She walked across her warm wooden  
floor and to her office, checking whether her map plans were still out and said, "Who is it?"  
  
"Godric"  
  
"Oh" She said in and odd way, this made Godric think twice outside the door. "Coming" She said  
once more, as she popped into the bedroom again and checked her hair in the bronze mirror that  
Rowena had given her for her birthday. She fingered something out of her teeth and went to the  
door. She placed her hand on the cold bronze of the doorknob and gave it a second thought.   
Godric was everything she could ever want in a guy, but she didn't know whether she could  
handle that right now being so swamped with everything. 'What the hell' she thought as she  
turned the knob.  
  
"Hello" He said with a smile  
  
"Hi" She said back, "Won't you come in?"  
  
"Of course" he said walking by her and into her office, then turning to her again. She shut the  
door with both hands and turned back to face him.  
  
"Helga, I'm going to make this quick, because I'm not very good with words. Would you like to  
have dinner with me some time at the new restaurant in Hogsmeade?" he said looking into her  
eyes with hope for a yes  
  
"Sure Godric. When?"  
  
"When ever you like"  
  
"How about tonight" she said almost to eagerly. Helga needed to get out of this office. Sure she  
had her classes to teach today, and she would leave then, but she needed to get away from this  
castle, and all that it was. It was like a giant stone weight baring down on her shoulders. She  
couldn't handle this any more. She needed to get away, and dinner with Godric tonight would  
help. This couldn't have come at a better time she thought to herself now realizing all that it  
meant.  
  
"Great" He said with a big smile on his face. He certainly was handsome, perfect teeth, golden  
hair, blue eyes. The picture of beauty. Even though he had all of those fantastic qualities about  
him, it wasn't his looks that Helga would fall for. It was the bravery in his heart that made him so  
perfect for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, all done. The next chapter will have more of Helga and Godric, (Come on, I knew all of  
you realized it was going to happen) And it will also touch more on Why Serpent Tongue is doing  
what he's doing.   
  
The gardens belong to me, just to let you know, but Aislin expanded on them, so, if you want to  
see more about the map, and the gardens, to should go look at "The Exchange" By Aislin.  
  
A tiny Disclaimer is needed. I have taken multiple ideas from other FanFic authors, and placed  
them into mine, but changed always, to something relative to my story. The brain warping thing-y  
that's going on w/ Adri is from Camille's "Harry Potter and the Legend of the Golden Serpent"  
That it really good, go and check it out. The second garden in the Slytherin Common room  
belongs to the Author of "I am Lord Voldermort". I don't remember the name, very sorry w/ that  
one, but it's an amazing story, go read it..now. And I don't think it was made by Helga, and it  
was definitely not created for Adrien. And if any of you have read the "Insanity of Hogwarts"  
trilogy by SpamWarrior, Helga tends to resemble Lorena Doors a lot, but that was a mistake, I  
just realized that, she wasn't meant to. But anyway, you should read those ones too, cause  
SpamWarrior is a GREAT author, and has a really cool website too. Also, I stole the bronze  
mirror from the "Mists of Avalon", There's a mirror in it, minor role, but I just read it, and it was  
given to the chick by someone else, but it was a wedding gift, so, yeah.  
  
AISLIN PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! I helped with yours, will you please write me (e-mail, not the  
review) and give me some ideas. I mean I told you what I thought was going to happen, I just  
need you to help me with filler now.  
  
Goodbye all of you, I know I haven't been on in a while, and I am very sorry, but it's out of my  
hands. Just letting you all know so your not up my butt about it. Thanx.  
  
I shall see you all in the land of La!!!! Aren't A/N fun?????  
  
~Grem ^-^ (He's little)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah! You made it to the end. PLEASE REVIEW NOW!!!If you do you can be my best friend?:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Silenced By an Snake

Here it is, more of my story. Many thanx to Aislin who helped with the creation of this chapter,  
but only because I begged her. She's good to me like that. There's some fu stuff in this chapter,  
I hope, and yeah, I am a very tired person right now, so if something doesn't make sense, think of  
it from a sleepy point of view, and it may.  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing, plain and simple, I have come up w/ ideas for characters that JK has  
created. Please do not sue me, I am only an adoring fan who was to bored w/ reading the same  
books over and over again, so decided to write her own. Oh, and there is some line in here, that  
my mommy said, so I put it in. Alrighty. I do believe I shall start my chapter now.............  
  
~Grem  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HEART OF HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Helga sat with her window open to the world. The cool night breeze rustled in the light curtains  
around her bed as she sat staring out across the dark grounds. The moon shone bright across the  
waters of the lake, and wildly through the forest. She sat on her bed with Stubble sitting next to  
her. He yawned a quiet yawn then curled up for a little nap on her pillow. Helga watched him ,it  
was late for him to be up, but she wasn't ready at all to go to sleep, for tonight, she had a date  
with the dreamboat of Hogwarts.  
  
She had made sure that everything was perfect. Her ringlets of brown had been swept up into n  
elegant bun, with two little curls falling near her face. She had pulled out her favorite robes for  
the evening, they were more of a dress, then robes, but none the less. There was a tight bodice,  
the let out into long bell sleeves. Below it fell a long flowing skirt the swished and swerved along  
with her. And of course, they were of a light yellow, like the lovely ones you see when Easter  
shows it's pretty face.   
  
Helga stood in front of her mirror checking over everything she had done. She twirled around,  
like most girls in front of a mirror do and gazed at herself again. 'Will he like me?' she thought to  
herself, being a typical girl, 'Of course', she said back to herself, 'If he didn't, he wouldn't have  
asked me out on a date.' She said again reassuring herself. Just the Rowena walked through the  
door of her office.  
  
"Helga?" she called, looking for her. Helga popped her head out of the doorway to her bedroom  
and smiled, "You look lovely dear"  
  
"Thank you" She said stepping out into full glory. Rowena gasped.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you look more beautiful then the day you were born" She said in awe.   
"Then you were small, and tiny, but now," she laughed "Look at you" the tears filled her eyes,  
"You look just like your mother" Rowena said, stifling almost. She let a tear fall form her face.  
  
"I know" Helga said walking over to the amazing women who had been her mothers best friend.   
She embraced her and they both let a few tears fall down their faces. Rowena had almost been a  
surrogate mother for her when her mother had died twelve years ago. Helga had a hard life, for  
only five years ago, her father had died too, leaving her an orphan at sixteen. The only place she  
had to go to was Rowena, and she did, and everything she knew, she learned from her. With the  
aid of Rowena at her side, she had became a brilliant young witch, and one of The Four.  
  
They stepped away form the embrace and Helga walked into her room and sat on her bed, once  
agin staring at the stars, lost in a trance. Rowena quietly walked in and stood in the doorway.   
  
Out of nowhere Helga said "Was my mother good?"  
  
"As good as any person can be Helga" she said softly to the girl, "Shr brought out the best in  
every person she ever met, and was loved by all. When the dark wizard took her under, everyone  
mourned for her. Not a single person who knew her doesn't miss her at every waking moment."  
  
"Was she beautiful" asked Helga ho looked so small now  
  
"Gorgeous" said Rowena. She walked over and sat down quietly on the bed next to Helga and  
silently placed and arm around her and gazed with her. Helga leaned her head on the older  
witches shoulder and cried one more tear. Rowena placed and arm around her, and they both sat,  
gazing into the darkness, and some where they hoped that she was watching over them  
  
*************  
  
Godric had it all planned. The perfect meal, in the perfect restaurant, with the perfect mood, and  
the perfect girl. Now all he had to do was survive the evening without dying of shock at how  
much he had accomplished. He had ben ready for a good three hours now, all he had to do was  
go and get her. He kept worrying about if he had spent all of his energy on anticipation, instead  
of using all of his energy on the amazing time he was going to have. He mustered up all of the  
strength left in his body, and headed out of the room towards Helga's.  
  
*************  
  
"Now, dear, you're going to be a splotchy when Godric gets here." Rowena told the mourning  
girl. She had lost some much in her life, it was finally time for her to have something good  
happen to her.  
  
"Oh!" Helga said jumping up from her bed, almost as remembering that she had something to do  
tonight. She scurried over to the mirror again, and tried more powder to cover up the tear strains  
around her eyes.  
  
"Darling!" Rowena said going over to her, "Don't worry about your face, I was only saying that  
to snap you out of it, now come here, wipe some of that off, you have way to much on then any  
human should ever wear." She said picking up a cloth and removing some of the powder.  
  
"Thank you" Helga said looking up into her eyes. Behind the thick-framed glasses, and the tightly  
pulled hair was a very warm person. Helga reached her hands up and tipped Rowena's midnight  
blue hat on it's side.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Rowena said looking down to the face of a girl she had loved all 21 years  
of her life.  
  
"It just seemed like the thing to do" Helga said walking back to her bed. She picked up Stubble  
and walked back over to Rowena and put him in her arms. She flinched and the placement of him  
but then stroked his little sleepy head. "Would you watch him tonight?" She asked Rowena, "I  
don't want Adrien to know that I have a date, otherwise, I would have him do it"  
  
"Of course, I'll take him up to the astronomy tower with me while I deal with one of my classes  
tonight."  
  
"Thank you" She said, then "Rowena, you've been very good to me all of my life, thank you so  
much."  
  
"What for taking care of this little guy?" She said as she tickled his chin  
  
"No, for being there for me, for loving me, for taking me in when no one else would. You're the  
greatest gift in my life."  
  
"Thank you dear, now I'll be out of here so not to make it awkward when Godric arrives.   
Goodnight"  
  
"Night" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
***********  
  
Godric knocked on the door. 'This is it' he thought to himself. Helga answered it in only a  
matter of a few seconds.  
  
"Good evening" He said with a smile of charm on his ravishing face. Helga smiled as he extended  
his hand to hers. She had touched him so many times. A hug of reassurance, and rub on his hand  
to tell him that everything would work out, and smack on the arm when he was being stupid, but  
never had she touched him like this. His hand, her hand, their arms brushing by each other as they  
left the castle and went towards Hogsmeade. This was magic in a different sort. This was like  
music. Walking hand in hand across the dark grounds, the full moon glowing like a giant crystal  
ball. The moonlight bouncing off their smiles, and romantic looks at one another.  
  
Helga pulled her black shall closer to her because of the cold night air. Godric put his arm round  
her. It seemed like the right thing to do, an Helga leaned in closer to his arm. 'It must have been  
right' Godric thought to himself. They had been friends for so long, this seemed simple.  
  
They walked the path across the grounds, and into Hogsmeade. The town wasn't quiet finished  
yet, but it would be soon. There were small taverns, and shops dotting the main street. And  
down the road a-ways, there were different roads jetting off in different directions, leading  
towards small quaint houses. Little lights dotted the town, the soft glowing of candles burning  
down inside warm houses.  
  
Godric walked a few feet ahead, and stopped. It was right in front of a tiny little restaurant, that  
had a small garden in front. There was a tiny little path that wound up to the three stone steps  
leading into the caf‚. Along the path were little flowers, and tiny fairies, sleeping on each one.   
The light from them marked the path they walked on. Godric climbed the steps, and held out his  
hand again for Helga to take. For once she was wearing shoes, and there was a soft clink at every  
step she took. The whole time they hadn't said a word. Just smiled, let the other know their own  
emotions by the look in their eyes.  
  
Helga glanced at the tiny hanging sign outside that said 'The Cyprus Caf‚' and then walked into  
the little place. There was an entrance porch, with the hostess' table there, and a waiting area on  
benches over looking the garden and road. Godric checked them in and they both walked in to  
the place.   
  
It was small, but beautiful. There were hanging bronze lamps, with candles in each one, so that  
there wasn't much light, but just enough for the person you were sitting with. The chairs were all  
made of metal backs and were high, and covered with metalic designs. The seat itself was  
cushioned, and extremely comfortable. There were bronze goblets at both of their places with  
designs of suns, moons, stars, all around them. Helga looked up to see Godric looking at the  
glasses too.  
  
"So" She said getting his attention  
  
"So" He said back with a smile  
  
"Nice cups"   
  
"Yeah"  
  
Helga looked down and took a drink form her glass. The water was cool, and it relieved her from  
the stress of tring to be perfect for him. Then the smarter side of her realized, that was Godric  
over there across the table. This was no different then sitting next to him in the Great Hall.  
  
"This is silly" She said strait out  
  
"What? The date?" Godric said with a hint of disappointment in his tone, "If you don't want to, I  
can take you back-"  
  
"No, No, I meant, how stiff we both are, how we can't think of anything to say, how it seems  
so....odd"  
  
"I know. I've been so worried about what you've thought all night, that I don't think I've had the  
chance to be me."  
  
"Neither have I" Helga said reaching across the small table and taking his hand in hers.  
  
"I'm so glad that it's you sitting here in front of me" Godric said letting his hand fit perfectly in  
hers. "You look stunning tonight. Your hair, your eyes, you.." he said trailing off  
  
"Thank you. I know what you've gone through, trying to make yourself perfect for somebody  
who you've known forever. It's just weird, thinking of us, not being friends, but being, an item  
or so, and such."  
  
"Yeah. I wonder what would happen if the students found out" He said holding back a small  
laugh.  
  
"I don't even want to think about it:" Helga said cracking into a smile. Godric just looked at her.   
"You know, somebody could look average, but as soon as you got to know them, they become  
the most beautiful person in the world. There's no doubt about how lovely they are, and, it's  
really all of the love a person feels for the other that makes them so beautiful."  
  
"You couldn't be more right" He said staring into her eyes. It was as if they had done this a  
million times. If they had gone out on a thousand of these dates. That is the beauty of being  
friends before you fall in love. And they were not more in love. After one date, it was like a  
million, and yet, still perfect. They were soul mates, connected at the heart, and neither one of  
them would ever forget that.  
  
  
***********  
  
Rowena made a stop to her office before her class that night. She flipped through one of her  
book, searching for the answers to the questions the staff was asking around here. She still hadn't  
quiet figured out what had gone on with Lassa that night. She knew what it was, that it was new,  
but she couldn't figure out the how, and the who.  
  
During class, her mind still sat on that while she talked about the celestial pattern of Orion. She  
glanced over the students in her class and saw Adrien Malfoy staring at his desk with a scowl on  
his face.  
  
**********  
  
~What are you doing???~  
  
'Nothing, please, leave me alone Serpent Tongue.'  
  
~No, I need you boy.~  
  
'Yeah, me too Serpy Baby. Gag me please' Adri thought  
  
~Ha, funny boy, but I have reasons for my still living in your head~  
  
'What' He thought with Venom  
  
~Everything~  
  
'Could you vague that up?  
  
~Shut it boy, Quit it with the funny stuff, and understand me~ Adri suddenly felt as if he was  
floating, everything seemed so simple. Even if he Serpent Tongue had taken over his mind, that  
was alright. ~Now Boy, leave this place and get the marvelous cloak I've seen you vanish  
underneath~ Without even a moment hesitation Adrien was walking towards Godric's office to  
get the cloak of invisibility.  
  
************  
  
"Adrien! Adrien Malfoy get back here right now!" But the boy kept on walking. It was as if he  
was under a trance or something. A trance.......  
  
"ADRIEN!!" Rowena screamed as she held the boy, shaking him fro his shoulders, trying to wake  
him out of it as they had done with Lassa. But he kept on walking. She had to get to Helga. She  
would be the only one who could get him out of it. Then, he stopped.   
  
"Adrien! What do you think you're doing?!?"  
  
"I don't know" He said looking up at her, rubbing his head. Then Salazar walked into the room.   
Striding in on her class like he owned the place.  
  
"Good evening Salazar" She said, pulling herself together, "Is there a good reason on why you're  
interrupting my class?"  
  
"Not really, I just wanted to see how my young house members are doing."  
  
"Oh" She said returning to her lesson. "You may sit over here if you wish to watch" She said  
pulling a chair out form behind her desk.   
  
"Thank you" He said walking over to it. Rowena trusted Salazar as far as she could fling him.   
She knew there must be some devious reason to why he was sitting in on her class, now, and at  
this hour of the night. She continued talking about the stars, pointing to each of them, and  
illuminating the sky with magic when she spoke of different constellations. She glanced over at  
Salazar every so often, and every time he was staring at something. She turned her attention to  
what it was, and it was Adrien, and he looked as though he was concentrating on something.  
  
************  
  
~You can't stop me Adrien, no matter how hard you try to push me out of your mind. I was  
foolish to make you move in the middle of your class, but I won't slip-up again. You're still  
under my control if you were wondering.~  
  
"GET OUT DAMN IT!!!" Adrien screamed in the middle of class. The class looked at him and  
Rowena scurried over to him.   
  
"Adrien, come with me" She said, "Salazar, would you mind watching the class while I'm gone?"  
  
"No problem dear" He said with a sneer of a smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you" she said as she darted Adrien out of the classroom.  
  
~Tell her nothing boy, she'll only think you crazy~  
  
'No she wouldn't' Adrien thought back to him in panic  
  
~Yes she would, If Helga is the medi-witch, and SHE would think someone mad, what do you  
think Rowena would do, some one with no training at all?~  
  
Adrien panicked. This was definitely not good. He could get kicked out of school, sent to St.  
Mungo's, loose all of The Four's trust. This was very VERY not good. She dragged him into  
her office and sat him down in front of her desk. She kneeled in front of him and placed her hands  
on the arms of the chair.  
  
"Adrien, what is going on?" She said in a very stern, yet concerned voice.  
  
"Nothing" What a lie.  
  
"Adrien, I can tell there is something up. I need to know what's wrong."  
  
"There's nothing wrong professor" If only he could tell her, make all of this madness go away.   
Get the creep out of his head. But, she would never believe him  
  
"Adrien Malfoy. If you don't tell me what is wrong with you right now, I'm going to have to get  
nasty and dive into your mind"  
  
"There is nothing wrong ma'am." He said. He would tell her now, but for some reason, he just  
couldn't. The words couldn't form, they wouldn't escape his mouth, he had lost all control of his  
body.  
  
"Alright then. Hold still." she said gripping his head and letting herself dive in. She yanked  
herself out, and fell down moment later. "Oh God" she said staring into his eyes in disbelief. Her  
mouth hung open as she sat on the floor, shocked. "How could he?"  
  
"How could who?" Adrien asked wanting to know who was in his head. Rowena picked herself  
up and walked around, pacing in the wake of what news she had received. "Lets go" she said  
grabbing Adrien's wrist and heading back up to the astronomy tower.  
  
They got there to find the place empty, and a note on the board. 'I let them out early, I thought it  
would be better if you didn't have this on your mind as well as whatever else is going on. ~Salazar'  
  
"Oh, how good of him" Rowena said scowling at the note. The she turned to her young  
counterpart. "Adrien, go back to bed, I shall speak with you in the morning."  
  
"Yes Professor" He said and turned around to go back to the tower.  
  
~You've still got to get that cloak for me~ Serpent Tongue said slyly. Adrien turned on a dime to  
Godric's office.  
  
***************  
  
Rowena walked down the long hallway back from the astronomy tower. Even after the lessons  
were done she liked to stay there and gaze at the stars. She started to love the sky after Emma  
had died. Emma Hufflepuff, you couldn't find a better person. But her death had hit Rowena  
hard, so one of her only comforts was in believing that she had gone to a better place. Rowena  
knew that Emma would always have wanted to watch over them, even if she couldn't be there for  
the people she loved. Rowena took comfort in the belief that she was out there, one of those  
stars, watching her, Helga, everyone.  
  
On her way she passed a ghost roaming the halls. She waved Hello and continued walking, then  
strangely she saw out of the corner of her eye, a foot. Just sitting there. Then it was gone. She  
wondered a moment at it, then thought nothing of it. It must be her old mind playing tricks on  
her. The from out of the darkness she heard the word ring out like a bell screaming it's toll.  
  
"IMPERIO!"  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I tried a cliffie, please forgive me for my stupidity in the arts of cliffie-ness.   
  
Trust me, the math does add up. I worked it all out with a calculator too, just in case my brain  
decided to fool me....again. Powder make-up is fun, heeheehee! Does anybody think that Godric  
resembles Lockhart, just a hell of a lot smarter, and with Green eyes???? I do.  
  
I love irony. I think its fun. To write something, have everyone know, except one person. That's  
good stuff. Hehehehe.   
  
The Caf‚ they go to is SOOOO real. I've been there, and I loved it. It's in Durango, and it has to  
be the cutest place I've EVER eaten at. All Mediterranean food, I had veal. Ahhh, almost as  
good as Lobster Bisk.   
  
ONE MORE WEEK AND I"M IN MAINE!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I get to eat my  
beautiful Lobster Bisk again. I can't wait!!!! I get to leave all of you suckers!!!! Hehehehehe!!  
The bad thing is that I won't have a computer to type all of my lovely story ideas, God I get so  
many when I'm up there. The setting is AMAZING!!!! If you wish to hear more about it, you  
can put me in the place of Hermione in my story "Arts", read it, there is a chapter in whcich my  
Maine is in, and all of MY emotions towards the place come out, not Hermione. I tend to write  
her as me in most cases, seeing as which she is the only main character that is a girl, and my age  
as a matter of fact. BABBLE, BABBLE, BABBLE!!! 


	9. The Snake's Out of the Bag

HEY GUYS!!!! WOWWIE!!!! Ok, Well, here it is, more to that lovely story I've been writing for  
a while. You know, originally I was going to have it take a different path, but now, I'm enjoying  
this Road That was taken. Alrighty, well, I've bothered you enough, send all questions here, and  
I shall try to respond to them. I'm rather good at that, so yes. Ahh, her we go  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!!! I own nothing. Pure and simple. I came up with ideas, some funny little  
creations, and shit, but all of this really does belong to JK Rowling, she is amazing, no doubt  
about it, so ma'am, please do not sure me, I am only a pathetic adoring fan who wished to do  
something with her time. OH But I came up with Stubble, and Griffon and Lexandra, but you  
don't really ever hear about them, so, yes, I shall start my chapter now, Is that ok with you  
guys??? Alright........  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, Nah, just kidding, here is it...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HEART OF HUFFLEPUFF  
By: MidnightGremlin (ooo, this is new!)  
  
  
Helga woke from a dreamless sleep. She had heard something. Something that didn't seem right.   
Something was going on. She quickly got up from her bed and 'Lumos'ed her wand. She walked  
down the hallway with her robe wrapped tightly around her, and her bare feet slinking along the  
stone. She heard some noise off in the distance again. She wandered down that way and came  
across Rowena simple standing there.  
  
"Rowena! What are you doing out here!"  
  
~Behave normally, but don't tell her that I'm here. Tell her nothing. No body will know~  
  
"I was walking back from the tower, I just finished with my class."  
  
"Oh" said Helga, a little skeptical.   
  
~Get out of here, she suspects something~  
  
"Yes, well, goodnight Helga" Rowena said uneasily and started to walk away.  
  
~This shall be easy~ Rowena heard him say, with all of her might she pulled herself around and  
screamed "GET OUT OF HERE!!!" then fell to the floor with exhaustion over taking her body.   
Helga ran. Something was very wrong, she had to get to Godric.  
  
Fighting this curse was hard, and tiresome on her body, and she could barely move now. ~Stupid  
women! Now, you shall experience pain like no other. I will get to Godric, but I won't have you  
two stopping me. Silly cronies that you are~ Rowena knew the worst was coming, but she  
couldn't help but laugh to herself that the Great Salazar Slytherin had his leaders mixed up. He  
thought Godric was the head of it all, when it really was Helga who was the brains of this whole  
operation.   
  
"Crucio" was muttered from the darkness of the corners that Serpent Tongue was hiding in. Still  
invisible, Helga had never known he was there. Rowena arched her back up in pain. It felt like  
hot knifes piercing every inch of her skin, burning pain, like nothing she had ever felt before. She  
wanted to die, let it win, it hurt so badly, she wanted it to go, let her die.....then it stopped.  
  
~Do you like what I've been working on Row?~ said the voice in her head  
  
"You bastard!" She screamed out  
  
~Naughty, Naughty. You don't want to make me angry again, do you Rowie?~  
  
"Go to hell" she said panting from the pain, and the fighting.  
  
~With Pleasure. Now, darling girl, I can't have you leaking my secrets to the big bad Gryffindor  
now can I? So, you'll have to stay silent. No speaking, No doing anything. You will go to your  
office now, and you won't leave. And if they show up?? Well, you will stay in bed, and fake a  
cold. Simple darling? Yes? Now go, do as I have said.~  
  
Rowena heard all of the words in her head, and her mind wanted to just obey so that there would  
be no more pain. But she couldn't let him win. Her heart told her no, and she fell back down to  
the floor with exasperation.   
  
~Foolish girl, now, go, before I have to get angry again. Rowie dear, I have also come up with  
something to kill you~ He thought to her in almost a sing-songy voice.   
  
She spat into the darkness. "Never! I Will not be your's for the taking!!!! I'm stronger then a little  
Boy, Salazar!!!" She said, gasping for air.  
  
"Crucio" was once again muttered into the darkness, and the castle was fill from top to bottom  
with the blood curdling screams of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Godric!!!" Helga screamed as she ran towards his office. She wasn't even in the right hallway  
yet, but she still screamed his name. Up the stairs in front of her she saw him come running  
down.  
  
"Helga, what is it?!?!"  
  
"Rowena! Something's wrong with her, I saw her, and , there was screaming, an pain, and...... oh  
god, this is getting out of hand!" She said panting from her run through the castle  
  
"That's weird because when I got back to my office my door was ajar, and the cloak was  
missing....." They has both figured out that there was something very wrong, and connected with  
this picture.  
  
"Salazar" They both said and ran back to Rowena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought that maybe I would leave you with another cliffie, since it was so much fun with other  
chapters. Hehehehe! Any questions, comments, flames, all will be taken, in the pretty little review  
box below, now enjoy!  
  
Once again Muchos Gracias to my good buddie Aislin, who helps me along the way, and seems to  
be one of the only people reading this piece of shit. Well, thank you to her, for  
EVERYTHING!!! I dedicate the LAST chapter to her, I just didn't write that. Sorry, my bad.   
Man, I'm bad at a lot of things.  
  
Ok, well, please read and review my stuff, It would make me happy. I love long reviews, even if  
most of the time the person is babbling. I like to babble. It's fun, you should try it some time  
Alrighty, well, like Aislin has said before, my authors notes are starting to compete in length with  
the actual chapter, so I shall bid you farewell now. Farewell.  
  
Laterz  
  
~Grem  
  



	10. The Protector

HEART OF HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Adrien Malfoy sat alone in the common room. He was fighting his own war in his head. There  
was now the soothing voice of Serpent Tongue, and then there was all of the morals he had  
grown up with floating about in his head. He knew it was a curse, he knew that Serpent Tongue  
had complete control over him, and he knew that he was doing the wrong things, making the  
wrong choices....but he couldn't make the choices. All of his thoughts, decisions, and plans were  
taken over by the voice. He kept trying to fight it. In his mind, he kept thinking of Helga, and his  
friends, and his mother, and everything that he knew was right, but the urge to do the evil the  
voice spoke of was too strong.   
  
Adrien fought it. He tried to push all of his thoughts away. He wanted freedom from their rein in  
his head. He pushed, and he fought, and he tried to break this curse that had been lain over him  
like alice filled blanket. He fell to the floor. Blood coming up in his mouth, he had to fight the  
control when he was partially gone. Serpent Tongue wasn't as strong when he wasn't speaking to  
him, yet his control was always there. He was too strong, much stronger then himself and he  
gave up. Adrien lay panting on the floor. None of his thought belonged to him any more. All  
thoughts of his mother, his friends, his studies...Helga, were gone, and now all that remained was  
the ever present control of Serpent Tongue.  
  
~Boy!~  
  
'What sir?'  
  
~Come to me~  
  
'Where will I find you sir?' thought the shell that was Adrien. In the very back of his mind lay the  
former him, trapped behind the wall that was the mighty Serpent Tongue. He was a helpless  
animal trapped in a cage of his own wrong doing, and the ever strong voice.  
  
~You will know~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helga and Godric ran down the cold stone hallways. Helga was still in her nightgown, and with  
bare feet. She shivered as she ran, but she had to get to Rowena. They both ran with their wands  
out, but with no Lumos, it was too risky.   
  
Helga held out her arm to stop them. Godric stood behind her, breathing heavily, but quietly. He  
couldn't risk being heard. Helga slunk, like a cat around the bend, out of the corner of her eye in  
the darkness she could see a circle of candles light, Rowena on the floor, her midnight blue robes  
spread out around her body she was trying to pick herself up, but it seemed like a battle she  
wouldn't win.  
  
Godric followed Helga around the corner, but he went in the other direction, they would attack  
from both sides. But they couldn't see where Salazar was, so Godric thought quickly.   
  
"ACCIO CLOAK!" He screamed, and the cloak shot off Salazar, and strait to Godric. He was  
exposed now, and it was a duel of the men of Hogwarts. Helga remained in the Shadows, always  
thinking, she figured that she would be a surprise back up.  
  
"Hello" said a sly voice behind her.  
  
"Adrien!" She gasped as she saw who it was. In the darkness behind her he stood. His pale skin  
illuminated in the glow of his wand, he looked almost demonic. Helga gasped when she saw that  
his love filled pale gray eyes had turned to blood red.  
  
"Adrien, what happened" She said with a pant in her voice. She was frightened of what he had  
become, she knew he was no longer safe to be near, but she had to help him fight whatever  
Salazar had done to him.  
  
"Helga!" cried a gulping voice as he shot his head back, and came close to having a seizure right  
there, his eyes flashed gray, then red, then the gray took over for a brief moment, then back to  
red. He was trying to fight it, but he lost.  
  
"Adrien, fight it, be strong, don't let him win. I know your better then that" She said putting her  
hands on his shoulders, if only she could coax Salazar out of him.  
  
"I am strong Helga" He said with a slippery voice. "Stronger then I've ever been. The master is  
good to me. I will follow Serpent tongue" Then, he seized again, "NO!" He screamed, his gray  
eyes flashing. He wasn't safe until he broke this. In the back round Helga could hear Rowena's  
fetal efforts of getting away, and Godric fighting the Prince of Darkness.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" Helga said, and Adrien snapped into the full body bind, and landed on the  
floor. The only thing moving was his eyes, and they continued to flash gray and red. He fought a  
brave battle within himself, and Helga prayed that her Adri would win.  
  
"Helga my dear, come out of the Shadows" said the Snake.  
  
"What is it you want Salazar" She said, her voice filled with venom. Salazar had thrown Godric  
across the room, and he was now making time for chat. He had always fought that way. Talk to  
your victim, before you swallow them whole, it makes victory so much more sweet.  
  
"My dear, I have always liked you. I thought that, now, you could just stay out of the way, while  
I finish him off." He said, glancing across the room to the pitiful heap that Godric was lying in.   
He would never be stronger then Salazar, he knew that, but maybe, just maybe, Helga would be.   
She had always said the power of the heart was much stronger then the physical strength you fight  
with. Maybe she could take down the Snake with the power of her heart.  
  
"What happened to you Salazar, why are you doing this?"  
  
"It's simple Helga, I am evil. I am all that Hell is, walking about on earth. There must always be  
a balance. You see, there is one person in all of the world, who is like, an angel walking about on  
earth. This person is so good, so perfect, almost above mere mortals. And then, there is always  
one person on earth, who is demonic, hell on earth. That's me. But, evil had always wanted to be  
better. You've read stories dear girl, you know that. Yet, this angel on earth is much stronger  
then any demon. I never had any sort power that the pure one had. The angelic one, was  
Adrien's mother. And, she has recently, been, shall I say, disposed of." He stopped and smirked  
  
"You are horrid person" Helga said, aghast at what Salazar had done.  
  
"Why thank you, but anyway, now that his mother is gone, Adrien should be the pure one. Key  
word there, should. But, as you bright little people must have figured out, I have been possessing  
him, so that the purity can't take over.  
  
"New topic I am not immortal. I will die. But, I need somebody to, not, take my place, but  
ensure that the next demonic force can rise. When Lady Malfoy died, there was no one to take  
her place. The evil forces could grow stronger, but there would always be some one to defeat  
them. So what I needed was a line of people, a strong wizarding family, that would forever be the  
guides to evil. If I can stop the blood line of good, then I shall be in control, evil will always rein  
on earth, and when we fall, we will always have a minion to help us back up. I chose my  
bloodline dear girl.....Malfoy"  
  
"You can't have him."  
  
"Oh, so now we go all noble?"  
  
"Of course. I knew my duty when I saw it Salazar. I cannot let you have this boy. I am the  
supreme light witch. The one that will always be there to stop you. My destiny was to protect  
this boy. He is all that I live for. My soul purpose on this earth. You will not take him away  
from me." She said, standing her ground. She was powerful, she was strong, she was the first  
protector.  
  
Godric started to crawl to Rowena who was still in pain. "NONE OF THAT FOOL!" screamed  
Salazar as he flicked his wrist and flung Godric up against the cold, merciless stone of the castle  
which The Four had worked so hard to build. He let out a choking noise, and blood trickled from  
under his hairline. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, unconscious.  
  
"No!" Cried Helga as she gasped in disarray seeing her beloved hurled across the room.  
  
"Do you see my powers?" Asked Salazar, "Can't you see how much stronger I am? Can't you see  
that I will win? Evil always wins dear, whether you try to prevent it or not. In some way, we  
always win" He said with his mouth curling up into a smile, but a mirthless one.  
  
"You're wrong Serpent Tongue." She said, and drew up her powers from within her, she was so  
big she filled the room, her power, the look in her eyes, the strait line of her mouth, she was a  
supreme light power. She was stern, and holding her ground. She was a small person, a young  
girl, but when she let her full powers out, she was unstoppable.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Adrien will never give himself to you, when he believes in me"  
  
"But he doesn't. He lost all faith in you a while ago."  
  
"How?" She asked in disbelief.   
  
"When you were too frantic to be there for him, when he was going insane from my voice, and  
you didn't notice, when he thought if you knew what was happening with him, you would loose  
your trust in him. He may have made it seem alright, but I've been in his soul, he is no longer  
faithful to you over me, he's so lost, that with my curse on him, he'll do anything. And he's   
weak. He doesn't have enough power to stop my control. That's another thing I wanted in my  
minion, they had to be much weaker then I, for I wouldn't want them to over power me, and trust  
me, that little runt will always be inadequate."  
  
Helga was fuming. "How dare you! How do you know anything about Power. All you have ever  
known Salazar is powerful magic, well, sometimes, the heart, and the soul, and the goodness  
there, is a million times better then any magic could ever be."  
  
"Well, now that he's mine, he's lost that goodness." He shifted his gaze, "Boy!" Adrien, who was  
still in the hallway, bound, got up. The spell hadn't been removed, his body just went strait up.   
The he floated to Salazar. Serpent Tongue pulled a long silver dagger out from his robes and held  
it to his throat. "One wrong move Helga, and the boy is dead. And I know that you can't let that  
happen."  
  
Helga stood frozen.  
  
"Good" The he appereated out on the spot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where would he go? Helga didn't know, but she did have something that would let her know.   
She ran to the Gryffindor common room, ripped open the portrait hole, without even being asked  
the password, or caring about that for that matter, all she had to do right now was get to Adrien.   
There was only two or three people still awake in the room, and they sat in awe of their professor  
running into their room and opening up their fireplace.   
  
Helga ran through the jungle that it was in search of her map, it would tell her, it would let her  
know where Salazar had taken her Adrien. She stopped short at the podium, her breath caught in  
her throat, and she glanced around it, trying to find him. There, near the edge of te forest, was  
Salazar, and Adrien, they were near the edge of the castle that came close to the forest, and the  
lake. That was were she would go.  
  
She ran back out of the garden and into the common room, but stopped quickly to say an  
'obliviate' to the room, then moved on, leaving the students dumbfounded. She appereated to a  
room just above where Salazar stood. She peered out the window and saw him starting to mutter  
an ancient spell that would make all the Malfoy's blood from this child on, pure and simple evil.   
She had to stop him, the fate of the magical world rested in her hands. She thought quickly.   
What could she do? She leaped.  
  
Falling, only a little ways, she attacked him from behind. Salazar screamed out, and dropped his  
grip on the dagger and Adrien. Adrien rolled away, and the spell Helga had cast earlier broke.   
The dagger went flying way from the both of them, and landed a few feet out of reach.   
  
Helga stayed on top of Salazar's back, and hung onto him like he was a bucking bronco. He  
threw his arms up, and tried to beat her off, but she kept kicking him, and beating his head.   
Finally, he flipped her off his back, and she landed near the dagger. She rolled expertly, grabbing  
the dagger along the way.  
  
"You fool! I am stronger!!!!" Salazar screamed running at her. They had both abandoned their  
wands after the attack Helga had made. But Adrien hadn't. He had fallen back on the soft grass  
of the grounds, and continued to fight with himself. The war was getting stronger. He wanted to  
trust Helga again, he wanted faith in her, but after all that Serpent Tongue had said, he wasn't  
sure. What was he thinking? That was the Snake talking, he adored Helga, but he couldn't tell his  
thoughts apart any more. Some seemed truly his, and some seemed evil, and sometimes the evil  
thoughts, were right there with his thoughts. Salazar had truly taken over him, and had driven  
him to insanity.  
  
He rolled back and forth on the ground. When would the madness end?!? He grabbed his wand.   
He would end it all now. He would put himself out of all the misery. He would stop the voices,  
he wouldn't let either Helga or Salazar win. He would win over them both. He picked his wand  
off the ground, and pointed it to himself. All he had to do was say the words. All he had to do  
was mutter the terms and all of the pain would just go away.   
  
"Avad-" But, he was cut off by Salazar flying over his head, and landing on his back behind  
him. Adrien got up, and started to run for the Forbidden Forrest  
  
"STOP" Salazar said. Adrien's feet came to a halt. For a brief moment there, he had been free.   
Free enough to run, free enough to get away, but he hesitated, and now, he was once again at  
Serpent Tongues mercy.  
  
"Boy, come to me. I am your master, correct?" Adrien looked over to Helga, she was standing  
there, not moving at all. She was planning something. He didn't know who to believe. Salazar  
had taken over once again, and he was to do his will, and no one else's. He went, and stood at  
the Snakes side. "Now, dear Helga, would you really protect, and sacrifice all that you have for  
this boy?"  
  
"Absolutely I know my destiny Salazar....Do you know yours?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Godric woke to a cold hallway. The candle up above had gone out, and the only light came from  
the window high above them. He could see the light shine through the pane of glass, and land in a  
beautiful blue circle around Rowena. She lay on the floor, stomach to the ground, robes spread  
out around her. Her hair had fallen out of it's normally tight bun, and now into disarray. Her  
glasses were an odd angle on her face, and her eyes, that were normally filled with righteousness,  
were shut. Her breathing was heavy, she was hurt, and tired. Godric had to get her someplace  
safe. He thought about it. Maybe Salazar had spies in the infirmary. No place was safe for the  
time being.   
  
Godric tried to get up, but only fell back down. His head weighed a million pounds. Sleep  
seemed so comforting now....his eyes started to drop...no! He couldn't go to sleep. He was  
needed elsewhere. It took all of his strength to push himself to his knees, and to crawl to  
Rowena.   
  
"Rowena?" He whispered to her in case some one was still lurking about. Rowena stirred  
slightly, and rolled a bit onto her back.   
  
"Godric?" She asked in exasperation. Her words were heavy, but they clung in the cold air as  
mist, and floated about in the glow of the moonlight. "Godric, please tell me it was a dream"  
  
"No time for that now Rowena, we've got to get you someplace safe. Come on love, I'll take  
you to my office." He put his arms under her, and tried to lift her. He had to get her out of the  
freezing cold. He had to get her to someplace better then this. His strength was failing him, but  
he had to persevere. With every last droplet of courage and strength, he lifted her, and stood  
erect. He struggled to walk properly, but with the last bit of himself, he staggered down the  
hallway to his office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helga stood her ground. She had lost him, but she had to keep trying. Adrien was still in there  
somewhere, and she had to reclaim him. He was a powerful tool in the world of magic, and he  
didn't have a clue. His choices tonight would define the future, and would set the standards for  
the typical good vs. evil escapade. But what could she do? She could fight for him.  
  
"Alright Slytherin, you've pushed me too far."  
  
"What?" He said looking up to her from the boy.   
  
"You heard me, I've had enough." Helga raised her wand above her head. Both arms were high,  
and her feet were spread apart. The dagger lay forgotten on the ground. With all of the power in  
her she raised up, into the sky, but a few feet. A bright yellow glow surrounded her, as she  
created a brilliant ball pf energy and hurled the curse at Salazar. The duel had begun.  
  
He lunged to the left and threw one at her. It wasn't strong enough to stop her, but strong  
enough to knock her out of the sky. The brilliant yellow light that had surrounded her fell, and  
she dropped to the soft grass. She put her hand out behind her, and leapt back up, ready for the  
fight. She through another at the Snake. It smacked him in the stomach, causing him to buckle  
over. Helga acted quickly she shouted 'expulairmus' but instead of hitting Salazar and making his  
wand fly, he looked up, and shone the dagger to her face, sending the spell back to her. Helga  
ducked and rolled, barely lunging away from the curse. Salazar had moved over to Adrien and  
started chanting the spell.  
  
"Nwo Dhsa Rcupe Sir. Livef Onaid Raug, Segaeh Thguo Rhte Vie." He spoke quickly, for Helga  
was getting up. The curse he sent her wouldn't last for long. She was still on the ground, he still   
had some time. "Ereh Tecn Oecro Fef Ile Hths Iugint Xe." He hurried now, there was only a bit  
left, he still had a chance.  
  
Helga looked up from her crouched position. There he was, and he had started. She couldn't let  
him win. She ran. She had to get to him, she had to stop it.  
  
Salazar raised the Dagger High. Now was the time. "Legnan Afod Oolbe Rup, Nome Dafod  
Oolbe Rup." The dagger came down, slicing into Adrien's lower arm. Helga was still running at  
full force to them, charging them. It was now or never. Salazar pulled back the sleeve of his robe,  
and sliced his own arm open.   
  
"TEMPUS" He screamed as Helga rammed into him. He sliced at her with the dagger. He  
rammed it into her stomach, and at her face. It gashed across her eye, and the blood of the first  
protector spilled on the Hogwarts grounds.   
  
Salazar placed his arm to Adrien's, and the spell was complete. A blinding green light shot out of  
both their arms. Helga had lost. She fell back. But, she couldn't. She had given her life for this  
cause. When Adrien walked into her room that day years ago, it had not been just because there  
was a Badger that needed help, it was fate. She was his protector. There would always be some  
one to watch over the one that would conquer, but now, she had failed him. Helga had to do  
something. The spell was complete, but there had to be something.  
  
Helga punched Salazar in the nose, and made a grab for the ornamental dagger that lay between  
the two of them, who were still radiant with an evil green glow. Helga made a slice across her  
arm and sliced Adrien's other arm, on the side Salazar wasn't on. She ran to his side, and placed  
her arm there. A Yellow glow came out from the two of them. Suddenly the connection   
between all was broken.  
  
Helga fell onto her back, but quickly tried to get up. She looked to her side to see if Adrien was  
alright, but it was a second that she shouldn't have wasted. When she looked back up, Salazar  
was standing over her, with the dagger to her throat.  
  
"Get up" He spat at her. She quickly gathered herself, and stood before him. "Do you see what  
you have done?!?!" He screamed at her, still holding the dagger at her.  
  
"I've saved everything that's good" she said with pride. She had given a protectors blood to keep  
Adrien pure. He would never be fully evil as Salazar had wanted, there would always be good  
hidden inside of him, and when the time came, his family would one day be pure again.  
  
"Oh, here you go with talk of Good again." He said grabbing her back, and pulling her closer to  
him, the dagger getting closer and closer to her neck. Helga could feel a slight trickle of the  
warm blood roll down her chest, "You know Helga, good isn't real. The only thing that will ever  
be real, is power. Sadly, you know nothing of it, therefore I must dispose of you, as I did Lady  
Malfoy."  
  
Helga spat in his face. "You are scum Slytherin, you will always be scum , and nothing you can  
ever do will change that." In the distance she heard a voice ring out "Crucio!" and Salazar fell to  
the ground in pain, Helga had just enough time to back away. But the wizard who gave the curse,  
wasn't stronger then Serpent Tongue, and he jumped back up, and ran after Helga. She had  
started towards the forest, running at full speed. This was it, it was over, there was no  
hope.........."AVADA KEDRAVRA!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, turning around to  
shoot it at Salazar, but as she turned, the dagger he held in his hands, found it's way to her heart.   
  
As if it was all in slow motion, Salazar had perished, and Helga sank to her knees, clutching her  
heart. She fell backwards, gasping for air. The one who shouted to free her, ran to her side.   
Godric was in tears, for he knew there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Helga" He whispered as she slowly faded away.  
  
"Godric, watch out for Adrien, and, please, remember my legacy. Please let me not just be  
another name in a book, let me live forever......please..."  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
"Godric..." She said through gasps for air, "...I have always loved you......" Her last words, her  
last breath. Helga's eyes glazed over, and her head fell to the ground. She was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all. I think I may write an afterward or something, but, yes I think that it may be done. I  
hope I yanked some tears from you, I know I almost cried writing it. Please, reviews are greatly  
appreciated, and please tell me whether I should write another chapter, summing it all up. If you  
feel the story is good as is, then, tell me that too. Thank you to every one who reviews, and to  
any one who will ever review. Many, MANY thanks to Aislin, who has endures many hours of  
me yacking on about how I don't know what to do. But the best advice I got on this had to come  
from my step-dad. I said "I'm almost done, but I don't know what to do, I need something, what  
should I write?" He not having read this, or even having read the Harry Potter books simply said  
"Write something good" So, yes, I shall tell you al now, write something good.  
  
~The Midnight Gremlin  
  



	11. My Authors note. (I feel the story needs...

THIS IS MY AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Let me see now. I have some things to say. First of all, thank you very VERY much to everyone  
who likes my story. Your reviews make me giddy with joy. You can review this too, if you like,  
they only add to my happiness. Hehehehehe.  
  
Thank you very much to Katie Marie, all of you people that I don't remember (Hey, at least I'm  
honest) and mostly to Aislin, because she put with me, and I'm not much fun to put up with. You  
all make me very happy.  
  
Thank you to Monty Python's flying Circus, because it makes me laugh, chuckle chuckle, tilly-  
woo-woo. Muh-hahahaha!!!  
  
Yes, insanity is fleeting. Fleeting like feet. Hehehehe. Oh where Oh where have my slipper gone?   
The ones with fuzzy flemmings!!!! Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! (Don't ask what a flemming is, it  
popped out of my brain, and because on became road kill of the screen.)  
  
Now!!! I must say that if you wish for more of this story, please look to 'The Exchange' written  
my the lovely Aislin. Read it, and maybe, there will be something else out to tickle you monkeys.  
Please read her stuff, it is all written VERY well. So are the other works of m buddies, Katie  
Marie, Amberile Parker, ~*AbbsmalKitten*~, and all of the other happy people you see on my  
list. (Some are not my friends, but I recommend them to anybody who enjoy's Harry Potter and  
such)  
  
Ok, I do believe I am done now, Ta ta, and fare-thee-well. May your chocolate Lemmings never  
melt in the sun, and beware the Damnitflammits and the silly Rabid Elk. (Kudos to Katie Marie  
who mostly created these, some with help from me!) ADIOS MI AMIGOS!!!!  
  
~MidnightGremlin  
(Crouching Cailin, Hidden Me) 


End file.
